Last Love
by odes
Summary: kesalahpahamanlah yang memisahkan cinta mereka. Itachi dengan tanggung jawabnya, Sasuke dengan ambisinya, Sakura dengan luka yang terlanjur menggores nadirnya, ketiganya kini terjebak dalam suatu skenario takdir yang tak satupun mereka tahu seperti apa jalan ceritanya.. AU, OC,OOC, thypo's, DLDR! MIND TO RIPIIUU? Arigachuu :* CHAP 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Re-write, Re-edit, Re-Publish**

**Kenapa? Karena odes akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Yoosshh **

**.**

**.**

**Untuk siapapun, yang pernah merasa sakit hati karena cinta...**

**#LastLove bagian 1**

**SasuSakuIta**

**Om MK punya Naruto**

**T**

**Romance, hurts/comfort**

** odes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#warning : jangan dibaca terlalu menghayati. Odes gak tanggung kalo kalian terkena patah jantung, sakit lambung dan sebagainya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa aku tak segera mati saja?

Aku menengadahkan kepala keatas saat merasakan ada rintik hujan yang jatuh menyentuh kulitku. Semula hanya satu dan dua, juga begitu lembut hingga nyaris tak terasa, namun makin lama makin terasa semakin menyakitkan seiring dengan derasnya hujan yang turun mengguyur bumi, hari ini.

Aku berjalan gontai. Persis zombie. Pandangan mataku ke depan namun menerawang kosong. Berkali-kali bibirku menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak mampu orang lain dengar. Aku terus saja melangkah menerobos rinai hujan meski orang lain disekitarku lebih memilih berteduh di pinggiran toko mengingat lebatnya hujan yang turun.

Tapi aku tak peduli, perih yang kurasakan saat rintik hujan membentur kulit mulusku tak kuhiraukan lagi. Begitupun dengan udara dingin yang terasa menusuk setiap sendi tulangku. Ini mungkin hujan terakhir, sebelum musim dingin tiba keesokan hari.

'_**Aahhh musim dingin.. kau tiba disaat yang tepat, kau datang disaat hatiku pun membeku karena cinta.'**_

Cinta... kau sudah memilih pergi dari hidupku. Kau telah memilih menikamku dengan sembilu berkaratmu. Hingga aku jatuh terjengkang di atas tubir jurang, antara percaya dan tidak lagi pada indahnya kehidupan ini.

Aku hanya melangkah tanpa tujuan. Aku mengikuti kemanapun langkah kaki membawaku. Sekalipun ke neraka, aku bisa terima. Aku sudah lelah hidup di dunia. Rasa sakit ini membuatku berpikir kehidupan di alam sana akan menjanjikan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada terus menderita di dunia.

Hingga tanpa sadar, kakiku membawaku ke sebuah rumah. Rumah sahabat karibku, Yamanaka Ino. Entah mengapa dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini, aku justru datang ke rumahnya. Aku hanya tak siap kembali ke rumah. Tempat dimana segala kenanganku dengannya tersimpan rapi disana.

Ino segera keluar rumah setelah mendengar bel yang kubunyikan dengan susah payah. Tubuhku mulai terasa kaku karena rasa dingin yang menyusup hingga tulang.

"Kami-Sama! SAKU CHAN... apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak gadis berambut panjang itu sambil menerobos hujan untuk memelukku yang tampak jatuh terduduk di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ino mendekapku erat. Bisa kurasakan jika sahabat karibku itu menangis melihat kondisiku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau sedang berkencan dengan Itachi senpai?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir. Tangannya mengusap helaian merah mudaku lembut.

Deg~

ITACHI Nii~

-00000-

.

.

Nama itu, sekarang menjadi kata yang terlarang bagiku. Karena hanya mendengar nama itu disebut saja, sudah membuatku kembali meringkuk seharian di dalam gelungan selimut. Lalu aku akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mendonorkan airmataku pada bantal tidur yang kudekap erat untuk meredam isak tangisku.

Nama itu.. telah mengisi hatiku, hidupku selama 2 tahun terakhir. Nama yang selalu kusebut sebelum aku terlelap. Nama itu bagai mantra ninabobo pengantar tidur bagiku. Hanya dengan mengucapkannya saja, aku merasa dia selalu ada dan menjagaku sebagai miliknya.

Ino, sahabat karibku khawatir sekali melihat kondisiku yang tidak stabil seperti ini. Sudah 2 hari berlalu dan yang kulakukan hanya berbaring dan menangis, tanpa menyentuh makanan ataupun menceritakan apa yang kualami pada orang lain.

Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan jika harus mengulang kembali cerita itu. Sungguh... rasanya aku tak mampu.

Ino mulai membujukku lembut untuk menceritakan masalahku. Karena yang dia tahu pada hari itu aku memang sempat berkata padanya jika akan pergi bersama kekasihku, Uchiha Itachi.

Dan saat itu, aku mengatakannya dengan nada bangga dan bahagia. Seperti yang selalu kulakukan selama 2 tahun menjalin kasih dengan pewaris dari klan Uchiha itu.

Namun, hari itu juga menjadi hari terakhir, hari terakhirku bersamanya...

**=FLASHBACK MODE ON=**

Aku sudah menunggunya cukup lama di cafe tempat biasanya kami berjumpa. Aku gusar, aku takut dia terlambat dan membuat kami harus mengundur jadwal nonton film yang sudah menjadi incaranku sejak lama.

Aku terus menerus melihat jam dengan gelisah. Kakiku pun menendang nendang sudut kaki meja untuk meredam kegusaranku. Namun rasanya tak juga banyak membantu.

Lalu aku melihatnya, berjalan dari kejauhan sana. Menerobos ramainya lautan manusia di seberang jalan. Aku tersenyum lebar dan ceria. Pangeranku sudah datang.

Pemuda tampan dengan helaian raven sepanjang punggung yang diikat model kuncir kuda itu berjalan menghampiriku. Wajahnya yang tampan sempura, dengan gaya pakaian khas orang berada itu membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Kekasihku itu memang sosok yang mudah sekali mencuri perhatian orang lain.

Itachi Nii duduk di meja depanku. Wajahnya terlihat datar saja. Dia memang seperti itu. Berwajah sedingin es, namun hatinya sangatlah lembut dan hangat.

Aku mulai mengomel karena keterlambatanyya, namun dia menanggapiku biasa saja. Dia justru sibuk melirik ponselnya yang sejak tadi ditaruh di atas meja.

Hampir 5 kali dalam satu menit dia melirik handphonenya. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa dia lakukan. Aku mulai curiga, ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihku itu.

Bahkan sampai saat kami menonton film, perhatiannya pun tak fokus padaku, dia justru sibuk mengutak atik gadgetnya itu. Entah dengan siapa dia sedang berhubungan, namun kelihatannya serius sekali.

Aku tak tahan lagi, aku kesal dan marah dia mengacuhkanku. Padahal ini kan waktunya kami berkencan.

Aku mengambil handphone yang sedang dipegangnya saat dia lengah. Seketika, dia menatapku marah,

"Kembalikan... " ujarnya dengan menjulurkan tangannya. Meminta barangnya itu dkembalikan. Namun aku menggeleng sambil menjauhkan diri dari tangannya.

"Tidak mau... tidak sebelum kau memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Ada apa Nii chan ?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia tampak marah kepadaku yang telah lancang mengambil barang pribadi miliknya.

"Kembalikan sekarang, Sakura...!?" pinta Itachi nii. Nadanya mulai meninggi.

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Tidak mau!" jawabku lagi, tidak mau kalah dengannya.

"KEMBALIKAN !" Sentaknya langsung ke arahku. Gelegar suaranya membuatku kaget, juga takut. Dia sebelumnya tak pernah menggunakan nada seperti itu padaku atau orang lain. Tapi tampaknya kali ini dia benar-benar marah.

Akhirnya aku menyerahkan gadget berwarna hitam itu padanya dengan ekspresi kesal juga takut.

Tiba-tiba, meluncur dari bibirnya kalimat yang seolah membuatku ingin mati saja ketimbang mendengarnya.

"Sakura... kita putus saja!" Ucapnya dengan nada paling tegas yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku.

**=FLASHBACK END=**

-00000-

.

.

Waktu adalah sesuatu yang paling kejam di dunia. Dia tak mengenal kata berhenti ataupun jangan. Dia terus berputar mengelilingimu, mengajakmu berdansa bersamanya meski engkau letih dan ingin berhenti sejenak.

Yaaa, aku ingin waktu berhenti bergerak. Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat kami masih bersama, merajut asa di atas cinta yang sama. Namun seperti berharap hujan di gurun pasir tandus, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi dan dilakukan.

Sudah seminggu sejak Itachi Nii memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak. Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya ada masalah apa sampai dia tega memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja. Tanpa penjelasan sama sekali.

Kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar dari bibirnya adalah " Kita putus saja...".

Wanita mana yang rela hubungan yang sudah berjalan sejauh ini hancur begitu saja tanpa adanya riak atau ombak yang menerjang. Selama ini aku selalu menjaga hatiku hanya untuknya. Aku pun selalu menjaga diriku untuk menjadi pendamping yang pantas bagi pewaris klan ternama itu.

Namun, apa aku tak pantas? Apa keberadaanku mengganggunya? Memberinya aib serta noda? Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Duniaku terasa hancur dan berantakan dalam sekejap.

Nii chan... andai kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. sakit Nii chan.. Tak bisakah kau mengerti sedikit saja, bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu? Apa perasaanku ini tak pernah sampai padamu selama 2 tahun kita menjalani kisah cinta kita?

Nii chan, kenapa kau tega menusukku dengan sembilu berkarat yang racunnya terasa meremukkan jiwa? Apa salahku Nii chan? Apa kurangku selama menjadi pendampingmu?

Bicaralah Nii chan.. tak bisakah kita bicara baik-baik? Tak bisakah kau pikirkan lagi ucapanmu itu? Aku tak bisa Nii chan, aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu. Tidak jika tanpa penjelasan seperti ini.

Berulang kali aku mencoba menghubungimu, untuk menanyakan sebabnya, namun tak pernah sekalipun kau membalas usahaku. Apa bagimu sekarang, menjadi temanmu pun aku sudah tak berhak?

Kami-Sama... cobaanmu ini sungguh sulit kujalani. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa di depan sana. Dan kenapa rasanya bernafas pun sungguh sulit dan menyakitkan?

Selama hampir 2 minggu, aku terus tinggal di rumah sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino. Dia satu-satunya yang mengerti kondisiku saat ini dan mau menerima serta merawatku, dia berusaha menguatkanku. Tak jarang, kami menangis bersama sampai jatuh tertidur.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Yang mampu kukerjakan hanyalah menangis dan meratapi nasib. Sungguh aku benci dengan kelemahanku ini. Namun, aku tak kuasa melawan rasa sakit yang menghujamku bertubi-tubi setiap kali kenangan indah kami membayang di pelupuk mataku.

Hingga hari ini, Ino ada janji kencan dengan kekasihnya, Sai. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu meski dia nyaris membatalkan kencannya demi menemaniku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi benalu dalam kisah cinta sahabatku. Sakit ini... cukup aku saja yang merasakan.

Akhirnya, aku putuskan untuk kembali ke rumahku saat Ino pergi berkenan. Bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa selamanya menumpang tinggal di rumah Ino meski sahabatku itu dan kedua orangtuanya tidak keberatan.

Saat masuk rumah, kesedihan itu kembali menyeruak, bagai angin yang menerpa keras wajahku. Menamparnya hingga aku merasa kesakitan.

Kakiku melangkah menuju kamar pribadiku, kubuka pintunya perlahan. Segalanya masih sama seperti 2 minggu lalu, saat terakhir aku berada di kamar ini.

Kamar ini menjadi semacam kotak pandora bagiku, tempat segala kenangan bersama mantan kekasihku itu, segalanya berada disini. Mulai karcis nonton bioskop, barang-barang pemberiannya sampai foto kami berdua saat bahagia dan susah bersama.

Aku terjatuh duduk di lantai, gelombang kenangan bersama Itachi nii yang datang menerpa seketika membuatku roboh tak berdaya.

Aku menangis sesenggukan sambil meringkuk di lantai kamarku. Berulang kali, kata yang keluar dari bibirku hanya namanya saja.

_**Nii chan... nii chan,,, nii chan...**_

Entah berapa puluh kali nama itu kusebut, kupanggil namun dia tak jua datang. Kusebut namanya, namun tak juga melegakan.

Pikiranku kosong. Jiwaku hambar. Aku sudah merasa lelah, sangat lelah untuk terus hidup di dunia tanpanya, rasa sakit karena kehilangannya sungguh memporak porandakan hati dan jiwaku.

Lalu, entah bujukan dari mana asalnya, tanganku tiba-tiba saja sudah menggenggam cairan pembersih lantai yang biasanya tergeletak disudut kamar karena aku malas membersihkan kamarku.

Gemetar, kugenggam botol cairan kimia berbahaya itu.

Nii chan, hidup tanpamu.., tak ada artinya. Lebih baik aku mati saja...

Kutenggak langsung cairan berwarna biru pekat dan berbau menyengat

perutku mual dan tenggorokan ku rasanya seperti terbakar,

Aku memuntahkan kembali cairan itu. Tenggorokanku sakit sekali. Seperti terbakar. Nafasku mulai sesak. Setiap sendi tubuhku sakit. Aliran darahku seperti bergejolak diatas bara api.

Sakit... Pedih... Perih...

Tolong aku, Nii chan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**#LastLove bagian 2**

**Siapa Kau?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSakuIta**

**Om Masashi Kishimoto punya Naruto**

**T**

**Romance, hurts/ comfort**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

** odes**

**-00000-**

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Ada sakit yang menggempur tubuhku, rasa terbakar yang menjalari tenggorokanku hingga rasa mual yang menguasai lambungku, semua itu membuatku tersiksa di tepi jurang kematian.

Seluruh tubuhku rasanya nyeri. Lemas tanpa tenaga. Sekaligus perih seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum disaat yang bersamaan. Aku ingin berteriak... aku ingin berlari dari rasa sakit ini.

_Nii-chan_~ lihatlah aku untuk terakhir kalinya. Lihatlah gadis menyedihkan yang kau tinggalkan ini. Aku pastilah terlihat sangat buruk sampai kau mencampakkanku begitu saja.

Aaahhh dunia... selamat tinggal!

Aku memejamkan mata. Tubuhku seolah melayang. Berputar dan berputar.. semakin ke atas.

Lalu tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menarikku kembali. Jatuh. Aku merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas di dekat hidungku. Susah payah, aku berusaha membuka kedua kelopak mata meski berat rasanya.

_Nii-chan_.. kau kah itu?

Mataku mengerjap. Susah payah aku berusaha melihat lebih jelas diantara kaburnya bayangan mataku.

Seorang pemuda. Dengan helaian raven yang sama. Dengan _onyx_ yang serupa dan juga garis wajah tampan yang nyaris tak ada beda.

_Nii-chan_... apa kau datang sebagai malaikat mautku? Atau kau datang sebagai pelindungku?

"Saku-_chaann !_!" Sadarlah..." suara itu. Isak tangis itu. Aku kenal siapa pemiliknya, itu adalah suara bernada tinggi milik sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino.

Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin menghapus airmata sahabatku itu. Namun aku tak mampu bergerak. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya kaku dan mati rasa.

Udara di paru paru ku mulai habis. Aku berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun seakan oksigen di seluruh dunia sudah tersedot habis tak bersisa.

Nafasku mulai tersenggal.

Tolong... aku butuh oksigen.

_Nii-chan_, tolong aku..

Lalu kurasakan udara mengalir melalui sela mulutku. Bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab mengunci bibirku..

-0000000-

Dimana aku?

Saat _emerald _ku terbuka, aku ternyata berada di sebuah ruangan. Semuanya serba putih. Dinding, perabotan bahkan selimut dan sprei dari ranjang tempatku berbaring pun putih bersih. Apa aku sudah mati dan berada di surga?

Namun ujung _emerald _ku menangkap sesuatu yang kukenal tertata di sebuah meja. Meja yang tepat berada di samping ranjangku. Sebuah bunga yang dirangkai dengan begitu indah. Aku tahu.. aku tahu siapa yang mampu merangkainya seindah itu. Itu pasti hasil karya sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino.

Aku tersenyum lemah. Seolah bunga itu sebuah tanda bahwa aku masih hidup di dunia. Dan entah mengapa aku bersyukur karenanya.

Selintas, terbayang kembali tindakan bodoh yang sudah kulakukan. Apa yang sudah kulakukan adalah tindakan paling bodoh dan tidak bisa dibenarkan. Aku tahu itu. Sesakit apapun hidup yang harus aku jalani tanpanya, aku tidak boleh merenggut nyawa yang dititipkan Tuhan padaku.

Saat belum sadar aku sempat bermimpi. Di mimpi itu aku melihat Ayahku. Aku melihat Ibuku. Aku melihat Ino, sahabatku. Dan teman temanku yang lain. Lalu disudut sana, aku melihatmu. Yaaa.. aku melihatmu _Nii-chan._

Apa artinya itu? Apa itu berarti kau masih mencintaiku? Apa itu berarti masih memiliki rasa untukku?

Namun kini, aku mendesah pelan. Itu hanya mimpi. Hanya bunga tidur. Sebagaimana aku berharap kata-kata kejimu memutuskan sepihak jalinan cinta kita hanya sebagai mimpi. Mimpi buruk. Tapi jika ini mimpi, mana ada mimpi yang sesakit ini?

Aku menelan ludah. Tenggorokanku rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Pahit. Sakit. Perih. Aku tersiksa karenanya. Aku coba membuka mulut dan bersuara. Aku terkejut mendengar suaraku sendiri. Parau dan hampir tak bisa didengar orang lain.

Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan suaraku?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah sahabat yang paling aku sayangi. Ino terperangah tak percaya saat melihatku sudah sadarkan diri.

"_KAMI-SAMA_! Saku-_chan._.. kau sudah sadar? _Yokatta ne_~ " pekik Ino histeris dengan raut bahagia. Dia berlari dan langsung memelukku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"A...aku.. baik..baik ...saja.." ujarku susah payah. Ino mengerutkan kening. Gadis pirang itu tampak tak mendengar ucapanku. Tentu saja. Suaraku sangat parau dan serak. Mungkin pita suaraku bermasalah karena cairan kimia berbahaya yang aku tenggak sebelumnya untuk menghabisi nyawaku.

Ino kembali memelukku. Kali ini sambil terisak dan menangis. Dia mengusap kepalaku lembut,

"Jidat bodoh! Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi _nee~_? Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati lagi...Aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu..." ujar Ino di sela isakan tangisnya. Tanpa sadar, airmataku ikut meleleh. Aku memang bersalah membuatnya khawatir,

"Aku kalut saat tau kau tak ada dirumah. Aku dan Sai mencarimu di rumah. Lalu aku... aku... aku menemukanmu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Aku takut Saku-_chan_... tolong jangan seperti itu lagi..." ucap gadis pirang itu lagi. Dalam pelukannya, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku menelepon Shikamaru karena khawatir, kau masih ingat Shika teman kita kan? Dia yang membawamu kesini. Ini klinik milik keluarga Nara. Keluarga Shikamaru..."

_GREK_

Pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini muncullah sosok yang sedang kami bicarakan. Nara Shikamaru datang bersama seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu... pemuda itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang. Pemuda itu seperti _Itachi-nii_.

_Emerald_ku membelalak lebar. Helaian _raven_ yang mencuat itu, garis wajah tampan itu... sepasang _onyx _yang tak memiliko perbedaan dengan miliknya. Mungkinkah...?

Ino melihatku terkejut dengan kedatangan Shikamaru dan pemuda itu.

"Aaahhh dia adalah Sasuke. Nara Sasuke. Sepupu dari Shikamaru. Dia yang membantu memberikan nafas buatan untukmu saat kau sedang kritis..." jelas Ino.

Aku terkesiap.

Jadi yang aku lihat diujung kematianku adalah pemuda ini?

Yang aku anggap menjadi malaikat pelindungku juga bukan _Nii-chan_?

Ahhh…Ternyata kau, Nara Sasuke...

**-0000000-**

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan aku masih terbaring lemah di klinik milik klan Nara ini. Meski sudah ada kemajuan yang berarti, namun ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku _ji-san_ belum memperbolehkan aku pulang ke rumah.

Sebenarnya aku merasa ini lebih baik . Terbaring disini lebih baik ketimbang aku melangkah keluar dan menjalani hidupku lagi. Sendirian, tanpa Itachi-_nii_ di sisiku lagi.

Aku sungguh tak tahu seperti apa rupa dunia ini tanpamu _Nii-chan_. Aku tak dapat membayangkannya. Mungkinkah semua masih sama, seperti saat kita menjalin cinta?

_Nii-chan_, dimana kau sekarang? Mengapa aku tak juga mendengar kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Aku disini _Nii-chan_.. aku terluka seorang diri.

Hanya memikirkannya berupa pikiran selintas saja cairan bening sudah menggenangi emeraldku. Lalu tumpah tanpa bisa cegah saat aku memejamkan mata.

Bayangan wajahnya, senyuman teduhnya, peluk hangatnya sampai rasa manis bibirnya setiap kali kami berciuman mesra sungguh tak bisa kulupakan. Semuanya terasa membebani tidak hanya hatiku, namun juga pikiranku.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggamku berdering. Aku melihatnya. Ternyata sahabatku Ino yang mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untukku.

_* Aku mendapat kabar kalau senpai sudah pergi. Ke Spanyol *_

_**Deg~**_

Pesan singkat sahabatku itu seketika mengguncangku. _Nii-chan_, sampai sejauh itukah tindakanmu? Kau pergi meninggalkanku dan negara ini? Sebegitu inginnya kah kau menghapus segala kenangan tentang kita?

Aku mulai menangis lagi. Sesenggukan. Semakin lama semakin kencang. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku tak tahu lagi seperti apa memandang dunia tanpanya. Sementara selama 2 tahun menjalin kasih, seluruh duniaku berpusat padanya.

_GREK_

Pintu terbuka. Lalu sesosok pemuda masuk sambil mengantarkan baki berisi minuman dan obat-obatan.

Pemuda itu.., pemuda itulah yang menolongku saat aku berada ditubir jurang kematian. Pemuda itulah yang menyelamatkanku saat aku berada di kondisi kritis.

Malu dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, aku mengusap airmataku. Berharap dia tidak sempat melihatku menangis.

Dia menaruh baki berisi obat-obatan itu di meja samping. Lalu sepasang _onyx_nya menatapku. Lekat tanpa kata.

_Kami-Sama_... bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini terlihat bagai reinkarnasi Itachi-_nii_ di mataku? Tapi wajah tampan itu... helaian _raven_ itu... sepasang _onyx_ itu... bukankah itu serupa dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi milikku dulu?

Gantian aku yang menatapnya lekat melalui _emerald_ku. Mungkin dia risih karena kupandangi terus menerus sehingga sengaja membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Ada apa?"tanya pemuda bernama Nara Sasuke itu agak ketus padaku.

"Aaahhhh tidak.., kau hanya mirip dengan... seseorang...yang pernah ku kenal,.," jawabku dengan suara tercekat.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aaahh.. bukan..bukan siapa-siapa..."elakku lansung.

"Ini obatmu, minumlah,,,"ujar pemuda itu dingin sambil melangkah pergi.

_Kami-Sama_.., apa maksud kehadiran pemuda itu? Apa kau sengaja mengirimkannya untukku agar aku tak bisa melupakannya?

Kalut dengan kemiripan Sasuke dan Itachi-_nii,_ aku segera bergelung kembali dalam selimut.

Nii chan.. dunia tanpamu sungguh tak berwarna..

**-00000-**

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terlihat berbincang dengan setengah berbisik di luar ruangan tempat dirawatnya Sakura, gadis merah jambu yang mencoba bunuh diri beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pemuda _raven_ berwajah tampan itu sengaja mengecilkan suaranya.

"Kau yakin dia orangnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Yaaa... tapi apa kau yakin kakakmu pergi karena Sakura?" Pemuda berambut nanas itu balik bertanya.

Raut wajah tampan Sasuke tampak menegang.

"Yaaa.. aku yakin dia penyebabnya. Aku yakin karena dia Itachi Nii pergi dari negara ini! Karena itu, sampai aku tahu penyebabnya, jangan pernah katakan padanya bahwa aku juga seorang Uchiha..."

**-000000-**

Hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumah dan hanya menjalani pemeriksaan rutin seminggu sekali. Shikaku _ji-san_ berpesan padaku unuk rutim meminum obat sebagai penawar sisa-sisa racun yang masih mengendap dalam tubuhku.

Bagi orang yang sedang sakit, bisa diperbolehkan pulang kerumah dapat menjadi suatu anugerah tersendiri. Namun bagiku, ini rasanya bagaikan neraka. Namun aku mencoba kuat dan bertahan. Demi kedua orangtuaku. Demi sahabatku. Demi mereka yang masih mencintaiku. Termasuk kau kah, _Nii-chan_?

Kembali kerumah rasanya seperti merangkak dalam stadium siksa. Saat berjalan melewati ruang santai keluarga menuju kamarku, aku berkali kali harus menghela nafas. Mengapa udara di rumahku terasa berat dan padat? Rasanya seperti menghirup bata ketimbang oksigen segar.

Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan. Sebuah boneka kecil berwarna putih berbulu tebal yang merupakan hadiah terakhir darinya saat kami berkencan masih terduduk manis diatas ranjangku yang bernuansa warna hitam,

Mati-matian aku berusaha menahan cairan bening yang telah menggenangi sudut emeraldku. Aku bahkan sengaja memalingkan wajahku agar tidak perlu melihatnya.

Perlahan, aku buka laci meja belajarku. Semua barang kenanganku bersama Itachi-_nii_ tersimpan rapi disana. Barang-barang yang hampir tidak berarti lagi seperti tiket film bioskop yang kami tonton, tiket taman bermain, sampai bon belanjaan barang yang selalu kusimpan rapi.

Tanganku bergerak meraih sebuah album foto. Disana begitu banyak momen kebersamaan yang kami abadikan melalui lensa kamera. Wajahnya yang tampan sempurna memberikan seulas senyum tipis. Aku tahu, pewaris klan ternama itu sangat kaku dan tidak suka bila berhadapan dengan kamera.

Namun untukku yang selalu ingin mengabadikan momen kebersamaan kami, Itachi-_nii _tidak pernah menolak permintaanku. Dia selalu saja mengabulkan apapun yang kumau.

Kumasukkan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan denganya dalam sebuah kotak. Andai membereskan perasaanku padanya semudah membereskan barang-barang kami ini, aku pasti sudah tak tersiksa lagi,

_Nii-chan_... selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal pemuda cinta pertamaku. Kau telah memberiku bahagia dan sembilu luka yang bernanah di saat yang sama.

Aku menyadari, duniaku kini tak lagi sama. Aku tak lagi melihat matahari yang sama. Atau memandang bulan yang serupa. Kini semuanya jauh berbeda tanpanya.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, airmata yang sejak tadi kutahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Aku terisak. Aku memang lemah. Aku akui itu. Karena aku sangat mencintainya. Dan yang kutahu, dia juga mencintaiku.

Aku masih tak habis pikir badai apa yang mampu memporak-porandakan jalinan kasih kami. Aku masih tak mengerti apa alasan dibalik sikapnya memutus sepihak kisah cinta kami dan pergi begitu saja ke negeri matador, Spanyol. Semua masih menjadi tanda tanya bagiku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari luar. Aku bergegas membuka pintu. Dan menemukan sosok yang selama ini aku hindari berada di hadapanku.

Dia lah Nara Sasuke. Pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku dari kematian. Pemuda yang seperti reinkarnasi Itachi-_nii_ bagiku.

"Kau lupa membawa obatmu..."ujarnya dingin sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik bawaannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan gerakan kaku karena masih terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Te..terimakasih..."jawabku pelan. Pemuda berambut _raven _mencuat itu terlihat memperhatikan tanganku. Lebih tepatnya benda yang tengah kugenggam. Itu adalah foto polaroid terakhirku bersama Itachi Nii. Tanpa sadar aku masih menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke ingin tahu. Pandangan _onyx_nya terlihat menelisik seolah mencari tahu.

"Bukan apa-apa..,"elakku langsung sambil menyembunyikan foto itu. Aku tidak ingin ada yang bertanya tentangnya lagi.

Meski sudah berhenti bertanya, aku masih dapat merasakan pandangan rasa ingin tahu dari sepasang _onyx_ miliknya.

Saat _emerald_ku menatapnya, aku merasa terpenjara. Itu _onyx_ sedalam samudera yang juga dimiliki pemuda yang pernah aku cinta.

_Nii-chan._..

"Pergi...pergi! Pergi dari sini!"teriakku histeris sambil membanting pintu. Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Entah mengapa aku merasa tiap kali melihatnya, terasa bagaikan menggarami luka dihatiku.

Dan aku merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu. Untuk sebuah alasan yang bahkan tak aku ketahui, aku sudah bersikap buruk padanya.

**-000-**

_***Spanyol, Villasoc de Mar**_

Sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran Barcelona. Kota tua yang indah diapit dengan hamparan garis pantai sepanjang mata memandang. Warna biru laut dan semilir angin yang sungguh menenangkan.

Itachi berjalan menuju sebuah rumah bernuansa putih tepat tepat dipinggir pantai. Beberapa kali dia membunyikan bel, hingga seseorang akhirnya mmbukakan pintu untuknya.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yang membuka pintunya. Iris l_avender_ di matanya terlihat membelalak kaget melihat wajah didepannya.

"Apa kau Hyuugaa Hinata?" Tanya Itachi dengan raut tegang.

"Y-y..ya... siapa kau?"tanyanya dengan raut ketakutan. Dia memandang wajah Itachi lekat, seperti melihat hantu di siang hari.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke. Apa benar kau sekarang tengah mengandung anak dari adikku ?"

Sebuah tanya terucap. Sebuah pandangan tercekap menanti jawab.

-0000000-

TO BE CONTINUE~


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku mencoba mengais kepingan diriku yang telah koyak~**

**#LastLove bagian 3**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSakuIta**

**Om Masashi Kishimoto punya Naruto**

**T**

**Romance, hurts/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**#Warning : No Offense buat SHL dan SSL. Murni kebutuhan cerita semata. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa tidak memakai tokoh lain, saya rasa itu hak perogratif saya sebagai Author **** tolong jangan berspekulasi berlebihan dari karya sampah saya ini. Dan jangan menebar kebencian. Terimakasih.**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

**odes**

**-000000-**

Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang mencuat di bagian belakang itu tampak tengah menikmati sore santainya dengan secangkir kopi. Sementara tangannya sibuk membolak balik koran yang tengah dia baca. Seolah mencari sebuah informasi yang berharga di sana. Namun karena tak kunjung menemukan apa yang dicari, sang pemuda akhirnya membuang koran itu ke lantai begitu saja.

Dia mendesah pelan. Lalu memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari kakak semata wayangnya itu? Apa yang terjadi hingga sang kakak pergi dan menghilang begitu saja?

Sasuke tak habis pikir, sebentar lagi para tetua akan memilih pewaris klan Uchiha selanjutnya. Dia atau sang kakak, Itachi. Secara garis keturunan memang seharusnya Itachi yang terlebih dulu yang naik tahta. Namun Sasuke yang telah berambisi sedari kecil untuk mencapai posisi itu tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bersaing dengan kakak menuju puncak kekuasaan terbesar bagi seorang Uchiha.

Pemuda tampan itu bahkan rela meninggalkan kehidupan dan karir yang tengah dijalaninya di negeri Matador, Spanyol untuk bisa bersaing dengan sang kakak. Meski untuk itu dia harus meninggalkan banyak hal disana. Karier cemerlang yang tengah dibangunnya di dunia internasional sampai kisah cintanya bersama seorang gadis di negeri nan eksotik tersebut.

Yaaa, Sasuke rela meninggalkan gadis cantik yang juga berasal dari negeri Matahari Terbit yang sama sepertinya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu demi bisa kembali ke Jepang untuk emncapai posisinya dalam keluarga. Meski sang kekasih sempat menyatakan padanya bahwa dia tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka, Sasuke tak bergeming dengan niat awalnya. Pemuda itu memang sempat kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dibeberkan sang kekasih, namun ambisinya untuk menjadi sang pewaris Uchiha mengalahkan segalanya. Dia memilih tidak mengakui kehamilan gadis itu sebagai perbuatannya. Karena jika dia mengakui aib ini, akan berakibat fatal bagi ambisi yang telah dipupuknya sejak lama. Dia tak mungkin naik tahta jika melakukan aib yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga terhormat sekelas Uchiha.

Karenanya Sasuke tak mengerti jalan pikiran Itachi kakaknya. Bagaimana mungkin putra sulung Uchiha itu melepaskan kesempatan sebagai seorang pewaris klan sebesar Uchiha? Ini pasti karena gadis itu. Karena gadis dari kalangan biasa itu yang menjadi kekasih sang kakak tersebut. Pasti gadis itu yang meracuni pikiran sang kakak hingga akhirnya sang Uchiha sulung memilih menanggalkan kesempatan sebagai calon pewaris klan.

Tapi melihat gadis dengan helaian serupa bunga sakura yang sama dengan nama gadis itu yang seperti orang depresi, Sasuke jadi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ataukah gadis itu telah mempermainkan cinta Itachi dengan mendua setelah sang kakak melepaskan hasrat penguasa seorang Uchiha?

Pemuda _raven_ itu berjanji untuk menemukan jawabannya. Dia yakin Itachi pergi dan menghilang entah kemana pasti berhubungan dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Jika benar gadis itu terlibat, dia berjanji untuk membuat gadis itu hancur. Karena baginya, naik ke puncak tanpa bersaing dengan sang kakak hanya akan membuat kemenangannya menjadi tak sempurna.

**-00000-**

Sekali lagi aku berdiri di sini. Ini adalah tempat dimana terakhir kali kami berjumpa. Terakhir kali aku melihat wajahnya. Terakhir kali aku mendengar suara merdunya. Juga terakhir kali kami berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta.

Di tempat inilah badai tak terlihat memporak porandakan cinta kami. Aku tak tahu seperti apa wujud badai itu. Yang aku ingat hanya sikap tak biasa yang ditunjukkan _Nii-chan_ sebelum dia memutuskan sepihak hubungan kami .Dia terlihat dingin dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dia sibuk mengutak atik gadget mewahnya dan mengabaikanku. Dan itu membuatku kesal sehingga aku sempat merebut telepon genggam miliknya.

Saat itulah aku sempat melihat foto gadis cantik berambut indigo disana. Apakah gadis itu yang menjadi sebab keretakan hubungan mereka? Apa dengan gadis itu, Itachi-_nii _tega mendua di belakangku?

Meski rasanya sulit dipercaya karena _Nii-chan_ yang aku kenal bukanlah orang seperti itu. Namun apalagi penjelasan rasional dari semua ini? Aku butuh alasan. Aku butuh jawaban. Bukan sekedar kata perpisahan.

Seorang pelayan cafe yang mengenaliku sebagai salah satu pelanggan tetap disana juga menanyakan keberadaan Itachi-_nii._ Karena memang aku selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasihku itu disini. Itachi-_nii_ akan memesan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula dengan _pancake marple_ 5 tingkat dengan saus manis.

Aku pun tanpa sadar memesan menu itu, meski orang yang biasa memakannya sudah tak ada lagi ada di sisiku.

Aku hanya memandangi _cake _serta minuman kesukaan pemuda yang sampai saat ini masih ku cinta dengan seluruh hatiku. Seperti kopi dan _cake _yang sudah tak tersentuh lagi, hatiku pun begitu. Koyak, seperti keju Swiss yang bolong-bolong di semua bagiannya. Yang akan hancur dengan sebuah sentuhan ringan.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda duduk di hadapanku. Wajah tampannya menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Dia adalah Nara Sasuke. Sepupu dari Shikamaru, teman sekelasku di universitas.

"Heeeyy Sakura…" Sapa pemuda raven itu ramah. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kehadiran pemuda ini disini membuat perasaanku semakin berkecamuk tak karuan. Pemuda itu memiliki kemiripan yang sangat sempurna dengan Itachi-_nii_. Sehingga di mataku, dia terlihat seperti reinkarnasi mantan kekasihku itu.

"Apa ini? Kau memesan makan sebanyak ini? Padahal kau tidak terlihat sebagai gadis yang doyan makan..." Gumam Sasuke dengan pandangan menelisik yang jenaka. Sementara aku memilih menundukkan pandanganku darinya. Menatap wajah pemuda itu membuat luka di hatiku kian perih. Membuatku terus teringat dengan pemuda yang sudah menikamku dengan sembilu luka.

Pemuda itu tahu, makanan yang dipesan gadis merah muda di hadapannya ini adalah makanan kesukaan sang kakak semata wayang yang merupakan penggila kudapan manis. Sasuke mengamati gadis di depannya ini dalam sepasang _onyx_ nya yang sempurna.

' jadi benar... kau yang menyembunyikan kakakku. Apa kau juga yang membebaninya hingga dia memilih melepaskan ambisinya? Jika benar tidak akan kubiarkan kau lolos dari pengawasanku, Haruno Sakura~...' sinis Sasuke dalam hati

**-0000000-**

_***Flashback**_

Di suatu sore yang cerah, kau dan aku berada di sebuah tempat. Dalam temaramnya cahaya yang semakin menghilang, tersapu oleh kegelapan yang mulai datang. Kau menggenggam tanganku erat. Lalu sepasang _onyx _sempurnamu menatapku lekat.

"_Hime,_.." bukankah itu panggilan sayang yang kau berikan hanya untukku _Nii-chan_? Kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu, dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajah tampan tanpa celamu. Kau selalu menyebutku Tuan Putri. Tentu aku malu, namun juga bahagia karena kau memperlakukanku begitu istimewa.

Selama 2 tahun menjalani kisah kasih bersamamu, aku sangat bahagia. Kau menyempurnakan hidupku, juga mengisi diriku dengan cinta. Aku bisa merasakannya, setiap sel di seluruh tubuhku pun dapat merasakan cintamu. Jadi wajar saja bila aku merasa kehilangan saat memutuskan pergi dari kehidupanku.

Sebenarnya _Nii-chan_, jika saja kau mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya di balik tindakan mu, mungkin aku masih dapat menerimanya. Jika saja kau bilang aku tidaklah sempurna sebagai kekasihmu. Atau mungkin aku tak layak menjadi pendampingmu. Atau mungkin juga kau tertarik dengan wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dariku. Apa saja, apapun akan kuterima sebagai alasan. Tapi tidak seperti ini.

Sore yang kita lewati berdua itu, entah sore ke-berapa yang kita jalani berdua selama kita merajut cinta. Saat kegelapan yang pekat datang, aku dan juga kau mampu menghadapinya. Kita bergandengan tangan. Menyongsong apapun yang akan menghadang. Tapi kenapa kini kita tak mampu bertahan?

_Nii-chan_, kau tahu, kehilanganmu saja sudah sulit bagiku, kenapa kau menyiksaku lagi dengan seolah memintaku mencari tahu sendiri alasan dibalik keputusan sepihakmu?

_***Flashback End**_

**-0000000-**

_***Villasoc de Mar, Spanyol.**_

Pemuda berambut _raven_ sepanjang punggung yang sengaja dibiarkan tergerai karena dia baru saja bangun tidur itu meraih gadget berwarna hitam miliknya. Diliriknya jam digital yang tertera di perangkat pintar miliknya itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi waktu Spanyol atau jam 3 siang waktu Jepang.

Perbedaan waktu 8 jam itu sempat menjadi masalah tersendiri bagi sulung Uchiha itu. Dia sempat merasa waktu tidurnya terganggu. Namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali membiasakan diri.

Dia membuka sebuah folder di perangkat canggihnya. Folder tempat dia menyimpan ratusan foto bersama kekasihnya. Aaahhh… mungkin mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya. Karena sejak dia memutus sepihak jalinan cinta mereka, dia sudah tak berhak lagi memiliki gadis berhelai merah muda itu.

Itachi tahu Sakura pasti tidak akan terima. Dia tahu gadis itu pasti menanggung luka yang teramat sakit atas keputusannya. Namun dia tak mempunyai banyak pilihan. Itachi mencintai Sakura, namun takdir yang tak mengijinkan mereka bersama.

Karena itu Itachi memutus sepihak hubungan mereka, berharap gadis itu akan membencinya lalu melupakannya. Seperti banyak dilakukan gadis lain di luar sana ketika mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Sulung Uchiha itu mengusap wajah cantik yang muncul lewat tampilan foto di layar gadgetnya.

"_Hime_..." tanpa sadar nama itu terucap kembali dari bibirnya. Bukankah itu panggilan sayangnya pada sang kekasih di masa lampau?

Pemuda tampan itu tergeragap. Dia segera menutup kembali ponsel pribadinya itu. Kemudian di taruh tepat di atas meja. Dia menangkupkan tangan ke wajah tampannya. Bulir bulir keringat mulai terlihat di sela dahinya.

Setiap kali memandang foto gadis cantik itu, Itachi merasa sangat bersalah. Dia merasa menyesal harus menyakiti Sakura demi sebuah tanggung jawab yang harus dipikulnya.

Itachi memiliki seorang adik lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu merupakan adik semata wayangnya yang telah menetap di Spanyol selama 3 tahun untuk mendalami kariernya sebagai seorang pengusaha. Sasuke berambisi membawa perusahaan klan Uchiha berkembang tidak hanya secara nasional di Jepang, namun juga bisa merambah dunia internasional.

Semua dilakukan Sasuke demi satu tujuan. Sejak dulu adiknya itu berambisi menjadi penerus klan yang disegani itu. Sasuke sangat ingin menjadi pewaris klan meski harus bersaing dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Namun sebuah kabar mengejutkan sampai di telinganya belum lama ini. Yaitu soal adiknya yang menghamili seorang gadis di Spanyol dan menolak bertanggung jawab karena ingin mendapatkan kursi sebagai pewaris Uchiha. Pemuda itu tega meninggalkan gadis yang pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengannya serta janin buah cinta mereka.

Tentu Itachi terkejut mendengar berita itu. Sengaja dia tutupi aib itu hingga hanya dia seorang yang tahu. Setelah memikirkan masalah ini masak-masak, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab Sasuke pada gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu dan calon keponakannya karena tak ingin merusak mimpi adik kesayangannya itu.

Tiba-tiba handpone miliknya berdering. Tertera sebuah nomor yang asing baginya. Dia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Itachi-_san_. Aku terima tawaranmu untuk menikahiku. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus membawaku kembali ke Jepang..." ujar gadis cantik beriris _lavender _itu dengan nada final.

**-000000000-**

Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya ini dengan raut menyelidik. Namun yang dipandangi justru tampak acuh dan tak peduli. Gadis berhelai merah jambu itu justru sibuk mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone _yag terpasang di telinganya.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat menunduk. Kepalanya sedikit bergoyang, mungkin sesuai dengan irama lagu. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada kehadirannya meski Sasuke sudah berusaha menarik perhatian gadis itu dengan segala cara.

Gadis merah muda bernama Sakura itu bukan tidak peka terhadap pemuda di depannya. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana melihat pemuda _raven_ mencuat itu. Karena setiap kali memandang wajah tampan pemuda itu, Sakura justru teringat pada mantan kekasih yang telah pergi dari sisinya.

Dari kejauhan, tampak Ino datang bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Seorang gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten dan seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah bernama Uzumaki Karin, mereka tampak berjalan mendekati kami.

"Huuwaaa…Saku-_chan_, terimakasih kau sudah mau menemaninya, Sasuke. Aku ada kelas. Biasalah jam mata kuliah Ibiki-_Sensei_..." ujar Ino cepat sambil memeluk sahabat karibnya itu. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Jadi kau yaaa, sepupu Shikamaru?" Tanya Tenten. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Karin..." ujar gadis berkacamata berambut merah itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya dengan gaya centil. Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu lalu buru-buru melepaskannya.

"Shikamaru bilang mendadak kalau kau ingin kesini. Coba dia bilang jauh-jauh hari, pasti kami akan menyambutmu dengan lebih baik, Sasuke-_kun_..." ujar Ino

"Terimakasih..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Heeyyy Sakura... enak sekali kau berduaan bersama Sasuke saat kami ada kelas. Kau tidak selingkuh dari Itachi-_Senpai_ kan?" Ujar Karin dengan nada menggoda Sakura namun pandangan matanya menatap lekat dang pemuda.

_DEG~_

Gadis berhelai merah muda yang sejak tadi menundukkan pandangannya itu bereaksi. Dia menatap Karin sesaat dengan tatapan terluka sebelum akhirnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

Ino tampak kaget dan berusaha memanggil gadis itu kembali. Namun Sakura tetap saja pergi. Melenggang meninggalkan mereka. Ino mendesis pelan ke arah Karin.

"Sudah kubilang,, jangan bahas soal _Senpai_ lagi di depan Sakura..." ujar Ino jengkel.

"Loohh memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Karin pura pura tak mengerti. Dia sebenarnya senang hubungan gadis merah muda dengan pewaris klan Uchiha itu sudah tamat. Dia selalu berdoa agar hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan. Karena dia iri dengan Sakura yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu inginkan.

"Hubungan Sakura dan _Senpai_... sudah berakhir..." jawab Ino sedih.

Sasuke membelalakan sepasang _onyx_nya. Apa maksudnya ini? Sudah berakhir? Hubungan gadis itu dengan sang kakak sudah berakhir? Lalu kemana sang kakak pergi?

**-000000-**

_***Bandar udara El Prat de Llobregat, Barcelona.**_

Itachi duduk dengan tenang di kursi tunggu sementara gadis berambut _indigo_ yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak gelisah. Kakinya selalu bergerak gerak menendang lantai sementara iris _lavender _nya terus bergerak memandang sekitarnya.

Itachi memegang tangan gadis bernama Hinata itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hinata... ada yang harus aku bicarakan. " ujar Itachi. Hinata segera menatap wajah pemuda itu. Menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

"Kita akan kembali ke Jepang. Tapi ada yang harus kau ketahui.. kita tidak akan kembali ke rumah keluarga Uchiha."

"Kenapa?" Ujar Hinata dengan suara tercekat. Apa maksudnya? Apa artinya dia tidak akan bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi?

"Aku melepaskan diri dari keluarga Uchiha..."

"Ta... tapi..."

"Karena itu, aku memintamu untuk tidak lagi mencari atau menemui Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya, akan kuberikan seluruh hidupku padamu dan juga calon keponakanku yang ada di kandunganmu..."

Yaaa, inilah pilihan yang Itachi tempuh pada akhirnya. Pilihan yang menggoreskan luka pada dirinya sendiri dan gadis yang mencintainya setulus hati.

Sementara Hinata terlihat tidak puas dengan keputusan Itachi itu..

**-000000-**

TO BE CONTINUE~

Haiii haaiii Minna no readers yang baik hati, gak sombong dan selalu mengikuti kisah fict ini (ceilaahh) wkwkwkkw

Berhubung lagi nge-feel yang hurt-hurt bin ngebes gimanee gtuu kan, jadi odes apdet ini dulu yaakk :* yang nungguin apdetan yang lain, tungguin aja (tungguin doang, diapdet mah masih lama) (dibakar) wkwkkwkw :D

Waktunya membalas salam tjintah kalian :D

_**Cherry 480 :Apa yang terjadi? Kyaaa apa? Ada apa? (heboh) (dibedil) wkwkkwk, sabar yaakk nanti misteri ( ceilaahh) satu per satu bakal terjawab **___

_**Luca Marvell : iisshhh jangan ditebak dongg :***_

_**FiaaATiasRizqi : wkwkwkkw, sabarr yaakk. Perjalanan masih panjang :D**_

_**VampireDPS : kyaaaa~ kalo sama Odes rela gak? (di Amaterasu mas Itachi) :***_

_**JamurLumutan462 : kenapa bisa hamil? Mungkin karena Sasuke melakukan bla bla bla… (mulai ngawur) (rated bisa naek kalo dijelasin detail) wkwkkwkw :P**_

_**Angg24 : ehhehehe, Tengkyuuhh :* makasih loh dukungannya :D**_

_**Bang Kise Ganteng : lah terus yang mengeksplor perasaan odes siapa dong bang ? ( nih anak minta dibakar) wkwkwkwkw. Kalo sama odes rela dong yaa :* (uhuk) (rated belom naek )**_

**TEHEEHEE~**

**Akhir kata,**

**Arigachuupp :***

**Salam sayang selalu**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

**odes**


	4. Chapter 4

**#LastLove bagian 4**

**Seandainya waktu bergerak mundur ke belakang...**

**SasuSakuIta**

**Om Masashi Kishimoto punya Naruto**

**T**

**Romance, hurts/comfort**

** odes**

**-0000000-**

Sudah dua gelas _tequilla mix_ dihabiskan oleh pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu. Dia duduk dengan santai layaknya tuan muda pemilik cafe yang merangkap sebagai bar di malam hari. Beberapa penari dengan pakaian seronok menari tak jauh darinya, menggoda hasratnya sebagai pria, namun kali ini dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Hallo~ kau sudah menunggu lama yaa?" Sapa gadis berambut merah berkacamata bernama Karin yang baru saja datang menghampirinya. Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis yang tak kentara maksudnya.

Karin tanpa basa basi langsung duduk menempel erat dengan Sasuke. Dengan dandanan heboh, gadis itu justru tampak aneh dibanding cantik. Mungkin dia terlalu antusias saat pemuda setampan Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke luar.

Sasuke memang sengaja mengajak gadis ini untuk pergi keluar. Dia ingin mencari informasi tentang Sakura dari teman-teman terdekatnya. Sengaja dia pilih Karin karena Ino dan Tenten pasti tidak mau buka suara tentang yang terjadi sebenarnya,

"Karin..." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara rendahnya.

"Yaaa Sasuke-_kun_..."lirih gadis itu manja di telinga. Membuatnya sejujurnya merasa risih saja.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu..."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Sakura..." jawaban Sasuke membuat gadis itu terhenyak

"Ada apa? " tanya Karin dengan nada yang berubah ketus.

"Apa...dia memiliki kekasih?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Mungkin yaaa... karena itu tolong beritahu semua tentang dia..." kata-kata spontan Sasuke membuat Karin menjadi sebal. Kenapa harus si jidat lebar itu lagi?! Dulu saat dia menyukai Itachi-_senpai_, dia kalah bersaing dengan Sakura. Apa sekarang dia juga harus kalah? Tidak akan!

"Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih. Namanya Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Kau tahu kan klan Uchiha yang kaya raya itu? Itachi merupakan pewarisnya..." jawab Karin sekenanya. Dia malas sekali harus membahas gadis lain saat mereka berduaan seperti ini,

"Kata Ino tadi siang, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.."

"Yaaaa bisa dibilang begitu. Sakura yang memutuskannya. Biasalah.. demi pemuda lain,,." Sinis Karin. Dia sengaja menjelek-jelekkan sahabatnya karena tidak ingin Sasuke tertarik lebih jauh pada gadis itu.

"Jadi...dia selingkuh dibelakang Itachi? " Geram Sasuke dengan wajah marah. Jadi gadis itu.., berani sekali dia!

"Yaa begitulah..." jawab Karin enteng saja tanpa memperhatikan perubahan di wajah pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Tapi, bukankah dia mau bunuh diri beberapa saat lalu ?"

"Itu semua karena dia merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan Itachi dan kehilangan pemuda selingkuhannya..." jawab Karin dingin. Tak ada perasaan bersalah di wajah gadis itu telah menjelek-jelekkan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tau siapa pemuda selingkuhannya itu?" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha terdengar santai dengan nada marah yang berusaha ditahan mati-matian.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Karin dengan nada menantang sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda tampan itu.

Sasuke menjawab tantangan gadis itu dengan mencium bibir Karin singkat, namun penuh gairah. Membuat gadis berambut merah itu merasa melayang ke syurga.

"Dengan Pain. Sakura selingkuh dengan teman Itachi-_senpai_. Pain Yahiko..."

**-0000000-**

Hari sudah beranjak malam, namun aku belum bisa memejamkan mata. Rasanya aku belum mengantuk meski hari ini aku merasa lelah, baik fisik maupun mental. Namun entah mengapa mataku sulit sekali untuk terpejam.

Aku melihat kardus di sudut kamar. Tempat aku menyimpan barang-barang kenanganku bersama Itachi-_nii_. Aku belum sempat membuangnya karena masih merasa ragu apakah ini jalan yang terbaik yang harus aku pilih.

Namun kali ini entah mengapa aku yakin. Aku tidak bisa selamanya bergelung dengan kesedihanku. Aku tidak bisa selamanya terpuruk. Aku harus melanjutkan hidupku. Hidup tanpanya yang terasa bagaikan tempurung kosong tak , dengan langkah pasti aku membawa kotak itu keluar rumah. Aku menatapnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Menatap kenangan kenangan kami yang kini menjadi seonggok sampah.

Aku meninggalkannya di depan rumah. Setengah berlari aku segera masuk dan mengunci pintu rapat, aku takut akan kembali berubah pikiran jika terlalu lama melihatnya.

Tanpa aku sadari, sesosok tangan dengan sigap mengambil kotak kenangan itu dan membawanya pergi.

**-0000000-**

Hinata memandang dingin ke arah punggung yang berjalan menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Iris _lavender_ gadis cantik itu terlihat ketus memandang pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sudah lama 5 tahun dia tak mengunjungi tanah kelahirannya ini. Tidak sejak keluarganya memutuskan hijrah ke dataran Eropa tepatnya di negeri Matador, Spanyol.

Gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ itu mengelus perutnya lembut. Di rahimnya kini tumbuh janin yang diakuinya merupakan buah cinta bersama kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Namun pemuda itu tega meninggalkannya demi tahta sang pewaris klan dan kembali ke Jepang seorang diri.

Tadinya dia sudah pasrah jika Sasuke meninggalkannya. Sempat terbersit keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menggugurkan saja janin tak berdosa itu. Untuk apa dia melahirkan dan merawat anak tanpa Ayah ? Namun segalanya berubah saat kakak semata wayang Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha muncul dan menawar lukanya. Pemuda _raven _dengan ketampanan yang setara dengan mantan kekasihnya itu ingin mengambil alih tanggung jawab yang seharusnya dipikul sang adik.

Hinata menerimanya. Dengan syarat pemuda itu harus membawanya kembali ke Jepang. Namun perkataan pemuda itu sesaat sebelum mereka terbang kembali menuju tanah kelahiran mereka sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

Rupanya Itachi tidak akan kembali ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sulung klan ternama itu berniat pulang hanya untuk melepas haknya sebagai pewaris klan dan juga melepaskan diri dari klan penguasa Konoha. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata tidak puas.

Untuk apa dia menerima pinangan Itachi jika tidak bisa menjadi bagian klan ternama itu? Untuk apa dia melepas cintanya pada Sasuke, pada pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi Ayah bagi calon bayi yang tengah di kandungnya jika tidak bisa mendapat kehidupan yang baik dan layak?

Hinata mendengus tak puas. Lalu menatap cermin yang berada di tidak bisa menjadi pewaris Uchiha, Itachi tak ada harganya di mata gadis cantik itu. Karena jika hanya ingin calon anaknya memiliki Ayah, gadis berambut indigo itu yakin akan dengan mudah mendapatkan pengganti Sasuke. Namun mencari sosok yang setara dengan bungsu klan ternama itulah yang sulit didapatkan.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Sayang. Dan kita akan kembali merajut cinta kita. Bersama buah cinta yang tengah ku kandung. Kau tidak akan bisa mengelak dari takdirmu, Sayangku..." bisik Hinata sinis sambil mengelus elus perutnya yang belum mengalami banyak perubahan layaknya wanita hamil.

**-000000-**

Pemuda berambut raven itu bergegas membuka kotak yang sejak tadi di bawanya. Dia mendapatkan kotak itu dari halaman depan rumah mantan kekasih kakaknya, Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke langsung menumpahkan segala isinya ke lantai. Seketika berserakan barang-barang yang tampak seperti sampah dimatanya. Boneka, karcis taman bermain, karcis bioskop, sebuah buku, kaset, dan album foto.

Tangan pemuda tampan itu bergerak mengambil album foto. Dibukanya album penuh kenangan sang kakak dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Mereka nampak serasi dan bahagia. Dari semua foto itu, Sasuke tak melihat wajah sedih dari gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu. Senyum lebar memikat selalu terlukis di wajah pula sang kakak, Itachi. Pemuda itu dapat melihat bagaimana kakaknya sangat menyayangi gadis merah muda itu. Dari gestur tubuhnya, Itachi selalu nampak melindungi gadis yang dicintainya.

Namun gadis itu tega mempermainkan perasaan kakaknya. Gadis itu tega menikam sang pewaris Uchiha dengan sembilu berkarat hingga sang kakak begitu terluka dan memilih pergi entah kemana.

Sasuke mulai merasa amarahnya merayap naik. Gadis dari klan biasa itulah yang menghancurkan masa depan kakaknya. Karena itu, dia juga tak akan membiarkan gadis bernama Sakura itu bahagia..

"Akan ku buat kau membayar derita kakakku, gadis rendahan !" Maki pemuda itu tanpa mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi...

**-0000000-**

Pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu terlihat menunggu seseorang di luar gerbang Universitas Konoha. Di atas motor _sport_ miliknya, pemuda itu sungguh menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar imtuk sekedar mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Baik pria maupun wanita terlihat memandang ke arah pemuda yang justru tampak acuh itu.

_Onyx _nya mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari sosok cantik dengan helaian merah muda serupa bunga sakura yang tengah merekah. Namun sudah hampir 1 jam ditunggu, sosok cantik itu tak juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Sasuke mendengus sebal sambil melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Apa dia pulang saja? Tampaknya hari ini sia-sia dia menunggu gadis itu.

Baru saja dia akan menghidupkan motor, seseorang tertangkap oleh matanya. Dengan segera dia melambaikan tangan, berusaha menarik perhatian dan memanggil gadis berhelai semerah darah dan berkacamata itu untuk mendekat.

Karin yang melihat Sasuke langsung menghampirinya tanpa diminta. Wajahnya sumringah dan berbinar bahagia. Tentu saja karena gadis itu menyukai bungsu Uchiha yang memang terkenal memiliki sejuta pesona.

"Heeyyy Sasuke-_kun_… " sapa Karin ramah. Pemuda itu berusaha menyunggingkan senyum untuk membalas sapaan Karin.

"Kau melihat Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke langsung. Pertanyaan yang membuat gadis itu kaget. Untuk apa pemuda tampan ini menanyakan si jidat lebar itu? Apakah pemuda itu masih tertarik pada Sakura meski dia telah menjelek-jelekkan gadis merah muda itu di hadapan Sasuke?

"Tidak..."jawab Karin sekenanya. Wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja tanpa mengharap jawaban.

"Mungkin... pergi dengan Pain-_senpai_..." Asal saja jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Karin namun berhasil memancing perhatian Sasuke.

"Dengan pemuda selingkuhannya itu ?!" Ucap Sasuke terkejut.

"Yaaa.. siapa lagi ?! Sakura kan selalu bergonta ganti pasangan. Dia bahkan pernah melakukan aborsi ... " ucap gadis berkacamata itu enteng saja,

"APAAA?!"

"Uuppsss, sepertinya aku keceplosan. Harusnya aku tidak memberitahumu masalah ini. Bagaimanapun Sakura kan temanku..." ujar Karin dengan nada sok manis.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat memerah. Jadi benar.. selama ini kakaknya bukan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis baik-baik?

'Dasar gadis dari klan rendahan!' Maki Sasuke dalam hati.

**-00000-**

Aku berjalan sendirian. Melewati jejeran toko yang mulai tutup karena malam beranjak larut. Seharian ini aku menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk membaca berbagai buku. Komik, novel, sains, apa saja yang bisa ku baca untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian yang mulai terasa menghinggapi hari-hariku tanpa kehadirannya.

Aku mengamati setiap lampu toko yang berpendar dalam gelapnya malam. Aku sungguh iri padanya. Tetap bercahaya walau dikelilingi kegelapan pekat. Tak seperti aku yang justru bagaikan cangkang kosong yang tak terisi lagi.

Tiba-tiba kakiku berhenti melangkah. Tanpa sadar aku telah tiba di ujung jalan. Hanya menyisakan satu belokan sebelum aku tiba di tepi sungai dimana kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kakiku gemetar, haruskah aku kesana? Mampukah aku melawan rasa sakitnya kenangan setiap kali bayang-bayangnya menerpa?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, namun aku tak kuasa mengelak saat kaki ini membawaku ke tempat kenangan kami. Aku hanya mengikuti setiap langkahnya saja. Hingga pemandangan sungai hitam pekat di malam hari lah yang terhampar di depan mataku.

_Nii-chan_, dulu kita sering menghabiskan waktu menjelang senja disini. Masih ingatkah dulu kau memberiku ilalang liar yang kau petik sendiri? Dan masih ingatkah kau juga berniat membuatkanku kalung bunga meski tak berhasil?

_Nii-chan, aku merindukanmu. Sungguh, aku merindukanmu Nii-chan…_

Airmata bergulir dari sepasang _emerald_ku. Aku menundukkan pandangan menatap tanah. Mengapa sesulit ini melupakan orang yang meninggalkan kita? Bukankah seharusnya aku membencimu, _Nii-chan_?

Aku seka kembali airmataku. Kuatur nafas, berusaha menenangkan pikiran. Tidak... aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus kuat!

Namun tubuhku seketika kaku. Sosok di depanku ini membuat _emerald_ku membelalak maksimal. Mski sosok itu hanya terlihat punggung bagian belakangnya saja. Tapi aku tahu, aku yakin akan apa yang aku lihat.

Kaki ku melangkah. Pelan. Sedang. Kemudian setengah berlari aku kejar sosok itu.

_Nii-chan, kau kah itu ?!_

**-00000-**

Sosok tampak belakang yang tertangkap oleh _emerald _ku itu membuat kakiku berlari ke arahnya, bahkan sebelum aku mampu memikirkan apa-apa.

Pikiranku, hatiku, ragaku semua hanya berpusat pada satu kata.

_Nii-chan, kau kah itu?_

Aku berlari menyongsong tubuh tegap itu. Aku ingin menggapainya sekali lagi. Aku ingin mendekapnya untuk kesekian kali. Aku ingin memilikinya kembali...

_Nii-chan_...

Tanpa sadar, aku memeluk sosok itu. Erat. Begitu erat karena aku tak ingin terlepas darinya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia lagi.

"_Nii-chaann_..."desahku lirih sambil menahan tangisan yang nyaris tumpah. Aku tenggelamkan wajahku ke punggung lebar itu.

"Sakura..." sebuah bariton bernada rendah terdengar mengalun. Suara itu tampak asing di telingaku. Aku pun segera melepaskan pelukan pada sosok di depanku ini.

Sosok itu berbalik. Menampakkan wajah dengan garis ketampanan yang serupa, dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang sama. Pemuda itu... Nara Sasuke.

Aku tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini yang ku peluk erat? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa salah mengira bahwa dia adalah _Nii-chan_ ? Apa ini karena aku terlalu berharap dapat bertemu kembali denganmu, wahai mantan kekasihku?

Aku tergeragap malu. Perbuatan ku barusan sungguh tidak sepantasnya kulakukan, terlebih pada pemuda ini. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya akrab karena aku juga tidak nyaman berada dekat dengannya. Semua seolah hanya menggarami luka dihatiku agar semakin bernanah.

"Maafkan aku, Nara-_san_..."ujarku pelan sambil menundukkan pandangan.

"Tidak masalah. Panggil saja Sasuke. Lagipula kita sepantaran." jawab pemuda raven itu sambil lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku padanya. Kali ini kuberanikan emeraldku untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Hanya mencari angin segar..." jawabnya sekenanya.

"Aahhh. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu..." ucapku sambil melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum itu kulakukan, satu tanganku keburu ditangkap olehnya.

"Kau mau pulang? Biar kuantar..." ajak pemuda itu sambil menggamit tanganku dan setengah menyeretku untuk mengikutinya sebelum penolakku sempat terlontar.

Sasuke mengantarku pulang dengan motor _sport _miliknya. Aku hanya bisa menerima saja kebaikan pemuda itu padaku. Meski setiap kali memandang _onyx_ sedalam samudera miliknya itu, entah mengapa hatiku berdenyut sakit.

_Nii-chan_, pemuda ini sungguh mirip dengan mu. Wajahnya. Caranya tersenyum. Helaian _raven_nya. Sampai sepasang _onyx_nya pun serupa dengan milikmu.

Tapi _Nii-chan_, tahukah kau dimana perbedaan kalian? Pemuda ini menyelamatkan hidupku. Membawaku kembali ke dunia saat aku selangkah lagi menginjak neraka. Namun kau _Nii-chan_... kau justru membunuhku dengan menikamku tepat di jantung hatiku. Kau justru seolah memintaku mati saja dengan meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan. Dan apa dengan membencimu, semua akan selesai? Akan menjadi lebih mudah? Tidak _Nii-chan_... sama sekali tidak!

Sesampainya di rumahku, aku segera turun dari boncengan motor besar itu. Berkali-kali aku ucapkan terimakasih atas kebaikan hatinya mengantarku sampai d rumah. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Pemuda itu juga langsung pamit untuk segera pulang setelah aku menawarkannya untuk membuatkannya minuman.

"Istirahatlah…" ucapnya dengan lembut.

Sementara pemuda yang memacu motor sportnya dengan kecepatan sedang itu tampak tersenyum sinis di balik helm full face yang di kenakannya.

"Akan ku cari tahu sampai tuntas siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan apa yang terjadi dengan kakakku, Sakura !"

**-00000-**

Perempuan berambut _indigo_ itu tampak terbangun dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati dia melangkah keluar kamar dan menemukan seorang pemuda _raven_ berambut panjang sepunggung tengah tertidur lelap di lantai ruang tamu dengan beralaskan sebuah selimut dan bantal.

Gadis itu mendengus pelan. Seolah tak puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kakak dari kekasihnya telah mengorbankan diri sehingga dia tak perlu menghadapi kehamilan di luar nikahnya sendirian, namun dia tetap tak puas. Masalahnya sulung Uchiha itu jutru berniat melepaskan tahtanya sebagai calon pewaris klan. Hinata tak suka hal itu. Jika hanya seorang pemuda biasa, Itachi sekalipun tak ada harga dimatanya.

Gadis itu menemukan sebuah dompet tergeletak di atas meja. Dia enteng saja membukanya meski tau benda itu pasti milik Itachi dan merasa dia tidak memerlukan izin pemuda tampan itu untuk mengakses barang pribadi milik sang Uchiha. Sebuah foto pemuda tampan itu dengan gadis berhelai merah muda yang tampak serasi dan bahagia tersimpan apik di salah satu sudutnya.

Hinata mencibir sinis foto itu. Dia tahu gadis di foto itu pasti lah orang yang spesial bagi Itachi. Karena itu dia muak melihat foto itu dan kemesraan mereka. Hinata akhirnya mengambil foto itu dan merobeknya menjadi dua. Kemudian meremasnya kencang.

"Apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, tak akan kulepaskan !"

**-0000000-**

Ketiga gadis cantik itu tampak tertawa riang sambil sesekali berbincang seru sambil berjalan menuju halaman Universitas Konoha. Sementara seorang gadis cantik yang lain justru tampak berjalan santai di belakang ketiga rekannya. Gadis dengan helaian merah muda pada setiap helai rambutnya itu justru tampak tenggelam dalam keasyikannya sendiri.

_Emerald_ hijau indah milik gadis itu tampak sibuk menekuri buku yang sedang dia baca. Dia begitu terhanyut dengan isi ceritanya. Kisah tentang Romeo dan Juliet karya _masterpiece _Roman Shakespeare sungguh menyentuh hatinya. Cerita itu seolah membawanya masuk ke dalam setiap lembar buku yang dia baca. Seolah dia tak lagi berada di sana.

Hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang. Buku yang tengah asik digelutinya terjatuh. Refleks, dia bergerak ke bawah, ingin mengambil buku itu. Namun sebuah tangan telah terlebih dulu mengambilnya.

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya. Dan menemukan seraut wajah yang membuatnya terkesiap. Kaget hingga nyaris lupa bernafas. Sosok itu adalah Nara Sasuke. Pemuda yang bagi dirinya terlihat sebagai reinkarnasi sang mantan kekasih tercinta.

Sasuke menyerahkan buku itu pada Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan berkali-kaki mengucap terimakasih. Karena pemuda itu selalu muncul di saat yang tak terduga.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_..." ucap gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak masalah. Kau ada waktu ? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan…" Ajak pemuda tampan itu dengan senyuman yang sungguh mempesona. _Emerald _Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya. Dia tak percaya pemuda itu ingin mengajaknya pergi berjalan-jalan.

"Hhmmmm... ta-tapi..."

"Sebentar saja. Bisa kan ?" Paksa pemuda _raven_ itu dengan nada halus. Sakura tidak tega menolaknya. Pemuda ini selalu baik dan menolongnya. Apa salahnya balas budi sedikit pada orang yang memberinya kebaikan?

Akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk. Membuat sang pemuda menyembunyikan senyum di kulumnya. Namun sebelum pergi, Sakura ingin berpamitan pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ino dan Tenten dengan antusias menyuruh Sakura pergi bersama Sasuke. Mereka senang akhirnya gadis cantik itu tidak terpuruk lagi dan mau membuka diri pada orang lain. Awalnya mereka sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura pasca perpisahaannya dengan Itachi-_senpai_ yang masih menjadi misteri hingga sekarang.

Hanya satu orang yang tampak tak suka, tak terima, bahkan cenderung dendam melihatnya. Yaa... dia adalah Uzumaki Karin. Gadis cantik berkacamata itu tampak marah dan sakit hati melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Dia tak terima jika harus gadis itu lagi yang mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Setelah sebelumnya harus mengakui kekalahan dari gadis itu saat memperebutkan cinta sang pewaris Uchiha, Itachi, gadis itu tak ingin kehilangan pemuda impiannya. Nara Sasuke.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memiliki segalanya, gadis jalang!' Runtuk Karin dalam hati.

**-00000000-**

Sasuke mengajakku ke tepi sungai itu. Dimana malam sebelumnya aku memeluknya tepat di tempat ini karena salah mengira dirinya sebagai _Nii-chan_. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa salah sangka seperti itu.

"Aku ingin melihat _sunset_. Tidak apa-apakan kita di sini?"

_**Deg~**_

Kalimat itu terasa menikam ulu hatiku. Kalimat itu... sama persis yang diucapkan _Nii-chan_ padaku setiap kali kami menghabiskan sore disini.

_Kami-Sama_... rasanya baru kemarin aku datang datang kesini bersama pemuda pujaanku. Namun sekarang, aku berada di tempat yang sama. Dengan aliran sungai yang sama. Namun semua sudah tak lagi sama. Karena dia yang dulu mendampingiku sudah tak ada di sampingku.

Melihatku terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Semua dukamu, semua masalah yang kau pendam, teriakan saja disini, bebaskan semuanya… " ujar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambutnya, walau keraguan sempat menghampiri.

Aku berdiri di sisinya. Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Seolah kaset usang yang kehilangan kendali, memory kenangan kami seketika menerpaku. Menamparku. Membuatku nyaris jatuh terjengkang kembali dalam jurang kehancuran.

Namun sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menggenggam tanganku, seolah menjagaku agar tak jatuh. Agar tetap utuh dan tegak berdiri menantang semua kenangan yang membayang.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_... " teriakku sekencang-kemcangnya. Berusaha mengeluarkan semua emosi, semua resah, semua sedih yang selalu kupendam dalam dada.

Terengah, aku kembali mengatur nafas. Rasanya melegakan. Seolah beban di dadaku terangkat.

Sasuke memandangiku lewat tatapan sedalam samudera kedua _onyx_nya yang pekat. Aku merasa sangat berterima kasih padanya, aku berhutang nyawa dan kewarasanku pada pemuda klan Nara ini.

Aku kembali duduk saat pemuda itu pamit untuk membeli minuman di minimarket tak jauh dari situ,. Aku kembali memandang sungai dengan perasaan yang sedikit lebih baik. Benar kata Sasuke, berteriak itu cukup membantuku melepaskan beban yang mengganjal di dada.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru sungai. Semilir angin sore yang menerpa membuatku mengerjap nyaman. Hingga sebuah pemandangan di ujung jalan sana membuat tubuhku seketika membeku.

Pemuda tinggi tegap itu, helaian ravennya yang berkibar ditiup angin sore. Tepat di sebelahnya berjalan seorang gadis cantik dengan helaian _indigo _yang juga dipermainkan angin.

_Nii-chan_... bermimpikah aku melihatmu di sini –lagi- ?

Kau gandeng mesra tangan gadis cantik itu. Wajahnya tampak bahagia. Wajahnya tampak kulihat kau mengusap lembut perut gadis itu.

Jadi inikah alasan di balik keputusanmu mengakhiri jalinan kisah cinta kita? Kebohonganmu dengan berkata pergi ke Spanyol, nyatanya semua itu dusta. Karena gadis itu tengah mengandung darah dagingmu? Mengandung buah cinta kalian?

Gadis itu memang cantik. Sangat cantik. Tentulah tak bisa kau bandingan denganku _Nii-chan_.., namun jika dia alasannya, kenapa kau tak jujur saja?

_Kami-sama_, apa aku sedang bermimpi?

**-000000-**

_*Keesokan harinya, _

Gadis manis bercepol dua itu tampak terkikik geli saat melihat gadis pirang di depannya bercerita dengan sangat antusias. Sementara sang gadis berhelai semerah darah hanya memandang bosan ke arah kedua rekannya. Seolah apa yang sedang dibahas tak lagi menarik minatnya dan gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan.

"Heeeyyy Saku-chan... bagaimana ? Menurutmu apa aku harus melakukan apa yang Sai-_kun _minta ?" Tanya Ino pada sahabatnya yang sejak tadi sibuk menekuri buku yang sedang dibaca. Sakura, gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu hanya memberikan sebuah senyum sekilas.

"Lakukan saja, apa bedanya melakukan seks sekarang dan nanti setelah menikah. Toh rasanya sama saja... yaa kan Sakura ?" Sinis Karin pada sahabatnya itu.

"_EEEHHH_~~ Apa kau sudah "melakukannya" dengan... dengan... Itachi-_senpai _?" Tanya Tenten kaget. Lalu kemudian meringis kesakitan saat tangan Ino menyikut lengannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Sudahkah dia melakukan hubungan seks dengan Itachi selama masa 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan ?

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?! Tentu saja mereka sudah melakukannya..." justru Karin lah yang dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya untuk Sakura dengan nada tak suka yang jelas sekali dibaca. Ino segera mendelik ke arah gadis berkacamata itu.

"Benarkah, Saku-_chan_?!" Kejar Tenten antusias. Bola matanya menatap Sakura dengan penuh selidik dan semangat.

"Belum..." jawab Sakura dengan senyum getir.

"Pembohong...!" ketus Karin langsung.

"Karin ! " Bentak Ino tak suka. Ino tahu gadis berkacamata itu iri dengan hubungan Sakura dan Itachi. Mungkin dia satu-satunya di sini yang senang dengan kandasnya hubungan gadis merah muda itu dengan sang pewaris Uchiha.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino.. aku sudah memilih untuk melupakan I-I...Itachi..._senpai_..." ujar gadis itu terbata. Seolah untuk mengucapkan nama itu, dia harus mengerahkan segala kekuatan yang dia punya. Namun nama itu sekarang hanya menjadi kenangan masa lalunya. Kenangan yang akan dia kubur dan lupakan. Atau paling tidak dia simpan dalam kotak pandora terlarang.

"Huuuhh.. tentu saja kau melupakannya. Kau kan sudah memiliki orang lain... " sinis Karin lagi.

Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan terluka. Benarkah demikian? Nyatanya justru dia di sini yang tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa secuil pun penjelasan.

"Aku... tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain... saat bersamanya dulu... maupun sekarang.. saat kami berpisah..."

"Hentikan akting sok polosmu itu Sakura ! Aku melihatmu pergi ke _night club_ tempat Pain-_senpai_ biasa berada. Untuk apa kau kesana? Kau selingkuh kan dengan Pain-_senpai _?!"

"Karin ! Cukup... kau jangan asal bicara. Alasan Saku-_chan _menemui Pain-_senpai_ karena... karenaa..." Ino menyahut kesal. Bagaimanpun di antara mereka berempat, Ino lah yang paling dekat dengan Sakura. Gadis pirang itulah yang menemani Sakura saat sang gadis merah muda nyaris melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawanya.

"Ino... tenanglah. Karin hanya salah paham..." ujar Sakura lembut. Gadis itu tidak ingin berdebat dan bertengkar tentang hal yang tidak perlu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Baginya, setelah merasakan pedihnya kehilangan seseorang, sahabat-sahabatnya inilah sumber kekuatannya.

"Aku pergi saja !" Sentak Karin langsung sambil melangkah pergi.

**-00000000-**

Pemuda berambut _raven_ sepanjang punggung itu terlihat canggung saat menyerahkan bingkisan berupa beberapa kantung belanjaan pada gadis berambut _indigo _di depannya ini. Namun dia berusaha keras untuk bersikap biasa. Meski kecanggungan tak dapat dihilangkan di antara mereka.

"Terimalah. " ujar Itachi pada Hinata. Gadis cantik itu menerimanya meski wajahnya terlihat tak suka.

"Aku sudah mengurus pernikahan kita. Kita akan menikah seminggu lagi. Aku membelikanmu sebuah gaun. Semoga kau suka..." ujar Itachi sambil mengusap helaian _indigo _Hinata dengan kaku kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

Hinata membuka bingkisan itu. Sebuah gaun putih bersih yang indah namun sederhana ada di sana. Hinata memperhatikan setiap detailnya dengan raut tak suka.

Gaun ini terlalu biasa untuknya. Dia yang selalu diperlakukan Sasuke bak tuan putri, sekarang, di hari pernikahannya hanya akan mengenakan gaun putih sederhana? Tidak... dia tidak terima. Lagi pula dia tidak dapat membayangkan kehidupan dengan Itachi yang sudah melepaskan diri dari klan ternama, Uchiha.

Hinata memandang ke arah dapur drngan raut tak puas. Dia berencana akan pergi dari sini. Dia akan meninggalkan Itachi. Alasannya setuju pada niat sulung Uchiha itu untuk menikahinya adalah untuk bertemu kembali dengan kekasih yang tega mencampakkan dirinya dan janin yang tengah dikandungnya.

Dia tak akan melepaskan bungsu Uchiha itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya atau dimiliki oleh gadis selain dirinya.

"Aku datang sayaang. aku akan datang menemuimu..." ujar Hinata sambil membuang begitu saja gaun pemberian Itachi padanya tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah.

**-000000-**

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu tampak berjalan santai menyusuri halaman asri Universitas Konoha yang tampak teduh dengan rimbunnya pepohonan. Langkahnya terlihat tenang, _emerald_nya tampak menyusuri indahnya pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Matanya menatap ke biru nya langit. Terbentang luas lukisan langit berwarna biru indah dengan sapuan putihnya awan yang bergerak berarak. Beberapa burung pun tampak menari diiringi desauan angin yang semilir berhembus hangat.

Inilah dunia. Inilah kehidupan. Yang harus dia jalani meski tanpa pemuda yang dicintainya. Dia sudah memilih menyerah. Dia sudah memilih merelakan masa lalunya bersama sang pewaris Uchiha. Sekarang, dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya. Meski seumur hidup dia takkan pernah mencintai lagi.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya singkat. Sakura segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok tampan yang serupa dengan (mantan) kekasihnya di sana. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya. Dia adalah Nara Sasuke.

Sakura membalas senyuman pemuda itu. Pemuda inilah yang selalu menolongnya. Menemaninya. Membimbingnya kembali ke dunia saat hidupnya selangkah lagi menuju neraka.

"Sedang apa? " Tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis itu seksama.

"Hanya... menikmati pemandangan." jawab Sakura tercekat. Entah mengapa, kehadiran Sasuke mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya yang telah itu menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang Itachi yang masih memenuhi otak dan pikirannya. Mungkin juga masih memenuhi hatinya.

"Kau ada waktu? Nanti siang aku berencana mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau ?" Tawar Sasuke lagi dengan nada ramah. Menyembunyikan maksud sesungguhnya di balik rencananya untuk menguak rahasia dibalik kandasnya hubungan gadis merah muda ini dengan sang kakak.

"Baiklah..." jawab Sakura lembut.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di gerbang pukul 5 sore. Sampai nanti." ujar pemuda tampan itu sambil melangkah pergi diiringi sebuah senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

Baru saja sang pemuda hendak pergi, tak jauh dari sana dia melihat seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah melambaikan tangan padanya. Gadis itu mendekat dengan langkah riang dan ceria.

"Haaaiii Sasuke..." Girang Karin sambil bergerak hendak memeluk pemuda tampan itu. Namun Sasuke dengan sigap membuat jarak diantara mereka.

Karin merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke. Padahal pemuda itu sempat menciumnya saat pertama mereka janji bertemu tempo hari.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Karin manja. Sasuke justru menatapnya dingin seolah gadis ini sudah gila. Tentu saja karena gadis cantik berkacamata ini sudah tak dia butuhkan lagi. Dia hanya butuh Karin sebagai sumber informasinya mengenai Sakura.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Karin histeris. Dia tak mengerti mengapa pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu jadi bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi..." sentak Sasuke langsung sambil mendorong gadis berkacamata itu terperangah. Sikap Sasuke sekarang sangat berbeda jauh dengan sikapnya semula.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Aku menyukaimu !" Sebuah pernyataan berani terlontar dari bibir gadis berhelai semerah darah itu. Sasuke justru memandang sinis pernyataan cinta gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak!" Jawab Sasuke langsung.

_**DEG~**_

Sakit, pedih... penolakan langsung sang pemuda _raven _seolah telah menohok jantungnya. Cairan bening pun segera menggenangi iris _sapphire_ yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu.

"Ta-tapi... Sasuke kun.." terbata, Karin berusaha menggapai Sasuke untuk kembali menjelaskan perasaannya. Namun pemuda itu menyentak tangannya dengan kasar, seolah jijik padanya.

Pemuda itu melenggang pergi dengan angkuhnya. _Onyx_nya sama sekali tak memandang Karin. Seolah gadis berkacamata itu tak ada. Tak pernah ada di hadapannya.

'Kau kira kau istimewa karena aku telah mencumbumu sekali? Kau tidak lebih istimewa dari gadis yang telah kubawa ke atas pembaringan!' Sinis pemuda itu dalam hati meninggalkan Karin yang tampak histeris seorang diri.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH... SASUKEEEEEE! KENAPAAA? INI PASTI KARENA GADIS JALANG ITU KAN?! KARENA SAKURA KAN? AKAN KUHANCURKAN! AKAN KUHANCURKAN SIAPAPUN YANG MEMILIKIMU!"

**-0000000000-**

Apa sulitnya mencari kediaman klan ternama di Konoha ini? Semua orang di Konoha dapat menunjukkan dengan pasti dimana kediaman klan paling berpengaruh itu. Klan Uchiha memang telah memantapkan posisinya sebagai klan paling berpengaruh di kota ini.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Gadis cantik dengan helaian indigo yang terurai panjang itu tampak melangkah pasti menuju kediaman Uchiha itu.

Ini adalah jalan kemenangannya, tinggal selangkah lagi dia akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya. Dengan pemuda yang diakui sebagai ayah dari janin yang tengah dikandungnya.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum sumringah melihat jarak yang kian mendekat. Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi kehidupan dalam dongengnya akan segera terwujud.

Beberapa kali dia membunyikan bel dibalik pintu kayu besar yang tertutup rapat. Hingga sebuah suara dan seorang pekerja membukakannya pintu.

Di ruangan inilah dia dipersilahkan menunggu. Ruangan yang penuh dengan koleksi foto dari keluarga klan ternama ini. Potret kebahagiaan dan juga kejayaan klan Uchiha, tergambar jelas disini.

Hinata memandang foto Sasuke dengan senyum yang dikulumnya. Pemuda ini... pemuda yang akan mewujudkan kehidupan yang telah menjadi impiannya sejak lama.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan keanggunan khas seorang dari klan ternama datang menghampirinya. Wajahnya lembut dan juga teduh. Dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Hinata. Saya datang kemari karena ada hal yang harus dibicarakan..." ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk hormat memberi salam.

"Ada apa?"tanya Mikoto ramah.

"Saat ini... saya tengah mengandung... anak dari putra anda..." jawab Hinata dengan pandanga lurus menantang manik _onyx_ sang nyonya Uchiha.

Mikoto tersentak. Putranya? Gadis ini tengah mengandung cucunya? Tapi perbuatan siapa? Itachi? Atau Sasuke?

"Siapa...?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku! Gadis ini tengah mengandung anakku !" Ujar Itachi cepat yang baru saja muncul dari arah belakang Hinata.

**-00000000-**

**BERSAMBUNG~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haii, kali ini karena waktunya gak banyak Odes lagi-lagi cuman bisa ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini.**

**Buat yang selalu dukung dan nungguin lanjutannya :D**

**Sedikit penjelasan, ada yang mereview kalo fic ini mirip dengan Precious karya Furaha-senpai, odes klarifikasi bahwa kesamaan gak lebih dari sekedar idenya saja. Dengan begitu banyaknya ide di muka bumi ini gak aneh jika idenya sama. Yang penting tidak ada niat secuilpun untuk meniru apalagi memplagiat karya Furaha-senpai yang Odes kagumi jugaitu. FYI, fic ini udah sangaaattt lama apdet di grup fb odes, bahkan udah mencapai chapter 23, jadi kalo masih ragu akan kesamaan ini, mampir aja ke grup dan liat sendiri perbedaannya.**

**Oke deh, sekian readers tertjintah :* terimakasih support dan dukungannya**

**Odes gak bisa menggantikan semua yang kalian berikan kecuali berkarya sebaik-baiknya dari kesampahan Odes**

**Akhir kata,**

**Salam sayang selalu**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

**Odes**


	5. Chapter 5

_Karena seseorang akan benar benar mati, saat tak ada lagi yang mengingat kehadirannya.._

_**#LastLove bagian 5**_

_**SasuSakuIta**_

_**Om Masashi Kishimoto punya Naruto**_

_**T**_

_**Romance, hurts/comfort**_

_** Odes**_

_**-0000000-**_

Aku bermimpi...

Di padang rumput yang hijau, kita bertemu. Kau dan aku. Kita. Hanya berdua. Saling memandang melalui sepasang mata yang diam diam merindu. Apa aku salah menerjemahkan arti dari tatapanmu? Rasanya tidak. Karena sepasang _onyx_ tajammu telah berkata lebih banyak dari kata yang kau ucapkan.

Aku senang kita dapat bertemu lagi, wahai cinta pertamaku. Aku senang dapat sekali lagi memandang ukiran sempurna Tuhan yang terpahat di wajah tampanmu. Aku senang... karena sekali lagi kau masih mau bertemu denganku.

Saat _onyx_ sedalam samudera milikku bertatapan dengan mataku, aku pikir saat itu waktu berhenti berputar. Aku pikir aku terpenjara dalam indahnya kilau cahayamu. Sejak pertama menjalin kasih 2 tahun lalu, hingga kini, tak sekalipun getaran di hatiku berubah.

Namun aku tahu, segala sudah tak lagi sama. Kita sudah tak mungkin bersama. Bukankah kau memilih meninggalkanku untuk sebuah alasan yang tak pernah ku ketahui? Gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ itu? Atau semua hanya sekedar kebosananmu menjalani cinta denganku?

Kucoba gapai tanganmu, namun rasanya bagai menggenggam angin. Tak tersentuh. Tak terasa. Begitulah keadaan kita sekarang. Ironis.. dulu kita saling mencinta, namun sebuah badai tak kasat mata memporak- porandakan semua.

Pasrahlah aku. Madahlah aku. Aku tak punya kuasa , bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya mengapa kau lakukan itu. Sakit ini... perih ini... semua biarlah hanya aku yang merasakan. Kau? Aku harap kau berbahagia, dimanapun engkau berada.

Itachi-_nii_~

Namamu sudah tak mungkin kusebut lagi. Rasanya bagaikan membuka kotak pandora terlarang. Apa ini berarti aku harus benar-benar menghapus namamu, dirimu, cintamu dari hidupku?

Dulu kau pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa seseorang mati bukan karena ditembak pistol atau ditikam oleh pisau. Namun orang akan mati saat orang lain melupakannya.

Apa itu yang harus kulakukan? Membunuhmu? Membunuh segala kenangan kita?baiklah pemuda cinta pertamaku.. aku memang harus bergerak maju. Aku memang tak bisa selalu merengek dan mengemis cinta yang telah hilang darimu.

Aku bergerak.. aku melangkah.. lalu sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku. Hangat. Getarannya terasa hingga dasar hatiku.

Aaaahhh _Nii-chan_...

Tidak! Itu bukan kau.. itu adalah pemuda yang selalu menolongku. Itu adalah Nara Sasuke.

**-000000-**

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" Jerit Hinata pada sosok pemuda tampan di depannya. Sang pemuda hanya memandang gadis cantik yang nampak frustasi itu dengan tatapan sendu. Seolah memohon maaf.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku hanya mencintai Sasuke..."jerit Hinata lagi.

"Aku juga mencintai Sasuke.. lebih dari diriku sendiri. Dia adalah adik yang keberadaannya lebih penting dari ambisi pribadiku. Dari... cintaku sendiri... " suara Itachi terdengar tercekat. Terlebih saat kenangan indah bersama kekasih merah jambunya membayang singkat di pelupuk mata.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau akui bahwa ini anakmu?! Ini bukan anakmu! Ini anak Sasuke!"

"Karena itu aku yang akan menggantikan tanggung jawabnya..."

"Aku tidak mau ! " jeritnya kembali histeris.

"Jadi kau lebih suka kalau anak itu terlahir tanpa ayah?!" Sentak Itachi langsung. Wajah Hinata berubah pucat. Seputih kertas.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Itachi sambil menepuk lembut bahu Hinata. Seolah meminta maaf atas kata2 kasarnya pada gadis cantik itu.

"_Hiikksss_... aku hanya ingin Sasuke. aku ingin Sasuke..." raung Hinata.

"Aku mungkin tak dapat memberimu cinta.. tapi akan kuberikan hidup dan diriku pada calon keponakanku.. pada anakmu.. itu janjiku..." ujar Itachi lembut sambil beranjak pergi agar Hinata dapat menenangkan diri.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, terdengar erangan kesakitan dari belakang. Rupanya gadis cantik berambut indigo itu mengalami pendarahan.

"AAAARRGGGHHHH... tidaakk! Ini sakit sekali !"

**-00000-**

_Onyx_ tajam itu terlihat memandang berkeliling. Mencari sosok yang tengah berjanji untuk menemuinya pagi ini. Namun entah mengapa, sekian lama telah di nanti , sosok dengan helaian merah muda itu belum nampak juga.

Tapi Sasuke dengan sabar menanti. Hingga tanpa sadar sosok yang telah lama ditunggu mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai sambil memberikan seulas senyum tipis padanya dari kejauhan. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya singkat.

_'Haruno Sakura... akan kubuat kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang Itachi...'_ pikir pemuda tampan berambut raven itu dalam hati.

Langkah gadis itu semakin mendekat. Senyuman manis selalu mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Namun saat beberapa langkah lagi mereka berjumpa, tiba-tiba...

_BRRUUUAAGGHH_

Sebuah batu dibenturkan secara keras di tengkuk kepala bagian belakang Sakura. Gadis itu mengerang. Bersama dengan robohnya tubuh gadis merah muda itu ke tanah. Meski akhirnya ditolong oleh Sasuke yang telah sigap menangkapnya sebelum membentur tanah.

Pemuda itu memandang tak percaya sosok yang baru saja melakukan tindakan brutal itu. Dia adalah Uzumaki Karin.

"Sudah kubilang.., akan kulenyapkan siapapun yamg berusaha memilikimu..."

**-0000000-**

Rasanya aku berada dalam lingkaran waktu yang sangat jauh...

Semua serba putih, penuh gelimang cahaya. Dimanakah aku? Tubuhku rasanya ringan dan aku merasa diliputi kedamaian..

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Seketika aku seperti terjatuh, terjerembab ke sebuah jurang tanpa dasar. Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada. Tapi disini gelap.. sangat gelap. Kegelapan yang pekat.

Suara-suara ribut menyelimutiku. Suara-suara gaduh yang mengusik ketenangan. Suara yang aku tak tahu darimana asalnya.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan! Perbuatan Karin kali ini sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan! Akan kuhajar dia bila bertemu!" Suara pekikan seorang wanita yang terdengar menggebu dalam balutan emosi.

"Tenanglah.. sekarang yang penting, Sakura siuman..." suara seorang wanita lagi. Suaranya terdengar berusaha menenangkan meskipun dibalik kecemasan yang kuat.

"Tapi apa maksudnya Karin melakukan ini pada Sakura?!"

"Pemuda itu... sepupu Shikamaru. Kau tahu Nara Sasuke? Tampaknya Karin merasa cemburu karena Sasuke terus mendekati Sakura..."

"Dulu Itachi sen... aarrrrghhh lupakan soal dia. Para pemuda itu memang hanya biang masalah!"

"Huussshhh kau tidak boleh bicara begitu, Tenten. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke sudah menolong Sakura..."

"Hmmmm baiklah.. tampaknya memang hanya Sasuke yang bisa menjaga Sakura. Eehh bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka?! "Suaranya berubah menjadi antusias.

"Aku... tidak yakin soal itu. Aku memang setuju jika Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Tapi kau sendiri tahu kan, Sakura masih hidup dibawah bayang-bayang perasaannya pada Itachi _senpai_. sangat tidak adil bagi Sasuke jika..."

"Tapi... menurutku, Itachi dan Sasuke bagai pinang dibelah dua. Mirip. Sangat mirip bahkan. Mereka nyaris tak ada beda. Sangat cocok bila menjadi kakak adik. Hhiihiihii..." potong suara itu cepat.

"Sembarangan saja kau Tenten! Tapi dari yang kudengar, bukankah _senpai_ memang memiliki adik? Dimana dia berada?"

"Oohhh maksudmu adik dari Itachi _senpai_? Dia di Spanyol. Kalau tidak salah Neji-_kun_ dulu pernah satu sekolah dengannya. Kurasa, Neji-_kun_ mengenalnya..."

"Pantas saja, begitu rupanya..."

"Ada apa Ino? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Sejak _senpai_ memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak dengan Sakura dan seolah menghilang, aku sebenarnya mencari tahu kemana senpai pergi. Aku tidak tega dengan kondisi Sakura saat itu. Dari berita yang kudengar, senpai memang pergi ke Spanyol. Rupanya dia bersama adiknya..."

Mereka terdiam. Suasana menjadi seketika hening. Begitu pula yang aku rasakan. Rasanya aku kembali menemukan tempat berpijak.

Di Spanyol... rupanya kunci untuk mengetahui kebenaran ada disana. Akan kukejar. akan kuraih rupa kejujuran itu. Meski harus mencarinya di ujung dunia.

Kuncinya ada di adikmu.. di saudara kandung yang belum sempat kau perkenalkan kepadaku..

Kelopak mataku bergetar, kemudia cahaya terang seketika membanjiri kedua emeraldku. Bersamaan dengan wajah-wajah penuh bahagia dan syukur dari kedua sahabatku.

"SAKU-_CHAANN!_"

"Sakura. _yokatta ne_~~..."

Ino dan Tenten segera menghambur ke arahku. Aku berusaha tersenyum, seolah menenangkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau baik-baik sajaa?" Tanya Ino cemas sambil mengusap kepalaku. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura. Si gila Karin sudah di bawa ke kantor polisi. Sekarang kau sudah aman. Aku tidak menyangka Karin sanggup melakukan itu padamu..." ujar Tenten berapi-api.

Aku menanggapinya sambil lalu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap buruk Karin. Jadi tidak terlalu mengambil pusing tindakannya yang mencelakai diriku. Bagaimanapun dia tetap temanku.

Namun ada suatu hal yang kupikirkan. Dan aku harus segera mengambil tindakan.

"Ino... Tenten... bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"

"Ada apa Saku-_chan_?" Tanya Ino lembut.

"Spanyol... aku ingin segera berangkat ke Spanyo l!" Ujarku tegas diiringi pandangan tak percaya kedua sahabatku.

**-00000000-**

"Hentikan Hinata! Hentikan ! "teriak Itachi pada gadis antik yang kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit akibat pendarahan yang di alaminya. Namun gadis itu bukan menghentikan perbuatanya memukul perutnya sendiri, malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Itachi langsung bergerak cepat dengan mencekal sebelah tangan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak dengar kata dokter? Kandunganmu itu lemah! Kau tidak boleh stress!"

"Aku tidak mau anak ini! Tidak tanpa Sasuke!" Raung Hinata. Gadis cantik itu kembali berontak namun kalah tenaga oleh Itachi.

"Dengar... bukan kau saja yang harus berkorban dalam masalah ini! Aku pun demikian. Jadi kumohon, jangan membuat semuanya lebih sulit..."

"Sasuke! SASUKE! SASUUKEEEE!"

"CUKUP HINATA! CUKUP! Jika kau terus seperti ini... aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu..."ancam Itachi dengan wajah nyalang. gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ itu terdiam saat merasakan ada keseriusan dalam kalimat pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya ini.

"Sudah tak ada gunanya kita disini! Besok kita akan kembali ke Spanyol!" Tegas Itachi.

**-00000000-**

_Aku, Kau dan Dia... di suatu waktu bernama garis takdir..._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja meluncur dari pria setengah baya yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya ini. Paman Asuma, orang yang dipercaya oleh kedua orangtua sebagai mentor Uchiha bungsu itu sejak kanak-kanak baru saja memberitahunya sebuah kabar yang bak petir di siang bolong baginya.

"APAA?!" sentak pemuda tampan itu tak percaya. Lelaki yang masih berperawakan tegap meski usianya sudah hampir setengah abad itu memberinya sebuah kabar mengejutkan. Bahwa kini Uchiha Itachi sang kakak telah resmi melepaskan hak nya sebagai calon pewaris klan Uchiha.

"Benar Tuan Muda .Nyonya Mikoto sendiri yang memberitahu saya sebelum beliau berangkat ke London bersama Tuan Besar Fugaku..."

"Tapi... bagaimana mungkin? Sedangkan saat ini saja keberadaan Itachi..." ujar Sasuke dengan raut bingung. Dia tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kakak semata wayangnya itu hingga mengambil keputusan yang bagi dinilai Sasuke amat sangat gegabah.

"Tuan Muda Itachi sempat kembali kerumah beberapa saat lalu. dan dia sendiri yang meminta agar hak nya sebagai calon pewaris klan dicabut saja..."

"Kemana dia pergi?!" tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Tuan Muda Itachi merahasiakan tempatnya yang baru..."

"CARI! CARI KE SEMUA TEMPAT! Aku akan bicara dengan Aniki bodoh itu!" teriak sang tuan muda bungsu emosional.

"Maaf Tuan Muda... Nyonya Mikoto sudah berpesan agar Tuan Muda Sasuke tidak perlu mencari Tuan Muda Itachi lagi."

"Ada apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencari kakakku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Karena... itu permintaan dari Tuan Muda Itachi. Dia tidak ingin bertemu atau berurusan lagi dengan klan Uchiha..."

"Ciihh.. si bodoh itu bicara konyol lagi! Dia tetap seorang Uchiha. Dia tidak bisa mengingkari darah nya sendiri.."

Sasuke mendesah perlahan. Dia sangat kesal dengan sikap kakak semata wayangnya yang penuh tanya seperti ini. Setelah seenaknya menghilang entah kemana, sekarang dia kembali hanya untuk memutuskan ikatan dengan keluarganya? Kekonyolan macam apa ini?

"Sebenarnya... Tuan Muda Itachi sempat berpesan pada saya..." ujar lelaki setengah baya itu pelan, Sasuke langsung meresponnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Dia meminta pada saya untuk memberikan sebuah surat pada Tuan Muda Sasuke.." ujar Paman Asuma sambil mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari jas yang dikenakannya. Kemudian setelah menyerahkan wasiat yang dititipkan padanya, lelaki itu bergegas pergi, meninggalkan pemuda raven itu seorang diri.

Sasuke menimang surat yang baru saja di serahkan padanya. Penasaran, dibuka surat itu dalam satu tarikan.

_**Sasuke... saat kau membaca surat ini aku pasti sudah tak lagi ada di sampingmu, adikku. Aku pergi meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan klan, meninggalkan semua bukan untuk kepentinganku semata. Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menyerahkan segalanya yang ku miliki padamu.**_

_**Sasuke.. aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepas hak ku sebagai calon pewaris Uchiha. Dengan begitu, jalanmu untuk bisa naik ke puncak tertinggi akan semakin mudah, adikku.. aku menyesal tidak bisa melihat saat-saat penobatanmu. Tapi anggaplah ketidakhadiranku sebagai hadiah terbesar untukmu.**_

_**Apakah boleh aku meminta tolong padamu? Bukakah aku telah membantumu untuk mencapai posisimu yang sangat kau idam-idamkan sejak kecil? Aku harap permintaanku ini tidaklah berlebihan dan menyusahkanmu.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin...kau menjaga seseorang untukku. Bisakah kau lakukan itu? Bisakah kau menjaganya untukku? Karena pada saat yang sama, aku pun akan menjaga milikmu..**_

_**Aku pergi meninggalkan luka pada seseorang Sasuke.. aku pergi dengan menghujam racun ke hati gadis yang paling ku cinta. Hina memang yang sudah ku lakukan, tapi aku tak mempunyai pilihan.**_

_**Andai aku bisa, aku akan bersimpuh meminta maaf padanya. Mengatakan betapa aku menyesal telah melukai perasaannya. Mengkhianati cinta kami berdua. Aku menyesal meninggalkan gadis sebaik dia..**_

_**Aku memintamu menjaganya.. anggaplah aku memohon padamu adikku.. tolong bantu dia, redakan sakitnya, usaplah airmatanya..peluklah dia dengan hangat. Lakukan apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Disaat yang sama, buatlah dia membenci dan lupa padaku.**_

_**Adikku.. tak ada yang bisa aku mintai tolong selain dirimu. Hanya engkau yang aku percaya untuk menjaga sesuatu yang berharga untukku. aku mohon, jagalah Haruno Sakura... jagalah dia untukku... "**_

Sasuke terhenyak membaca surat dari kakak semata wayangnya. jadi selama ini, dia telah salah menduga ...

**-0000-**

_*Bandar Udara Internasional Barajas, Madrid (Spanyol)_

Aku mantap melangkahkan kakiku disini. Di negeri asing ini, di negara yang bahkan aku tak mengerti bahasanya sama sekali. Aku nekat datang kemari, untuk sebuah jawaban atas kebenaran yang aku cari.

_Nii-chan_, kau pasti akan menjulukiku gadis bodoh. Gadis yang sudah kau campakkan, tapi masih saja mengejar secuil kebenaran tentangmu. Memang benar aku bodoh _Nii-chan_, tapi setidaknya kebodohanku memiliki alasan. Bukan seperti dirimu yang pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan.

Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Atau memulai darimana pencarian ini. Entah kesulitan apapun yang menghadangku nanti, rasanya aku akan sanggup menghadapinya. Toh aku telah berhasil melakukan perjalanan terpanjang seumur hidupku kemari.

Negeri ini indah _Nii-chan_. Dan juga eksotis. Setiap bangunannya artistik dan seolah memiliki daya magis yang sanggup membuat setiap mata yang memandangnya mengeluarkan decak kagum mereka.

Aku pun begitu. Menatap keindahan kota dengan sejuta pesona ini, rasanya diriku tak berhenti berdecak kagum. Setiap sudut kota seolah menawarkan pesona keindahan yang berbeda namun tetap berjalan selaras dan seolah saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya.

Tapi aku kembali tersenyum. Getir.. pahit... semua keindahan ini tak lengkap tanpa dirimu, _Nii-chan_. Seandainya saja... aahh masih pantaskah aku memikirkannya?

Tanpa terasa, airmataku mengalir. Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Aku benci dengan lemahnya diriku, tapi aku pun tak kuasa menahannya. Setiap kali kenangan tentangnya membayang,rasanya jantungku hancur dan remuk sehingga aku merasa butuh oksigen tambahan.

Aku seka kembali airmataku. Aku angkat daguku. Tidak... aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Sesakit apapun, aku harus bisa menanggungnya. Aku tidak boleh menyerah.

Aku kembali berjalan, hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki ini membawaku. Hingga di sudut bangunan, aku melihatnya! Aku melihat seseorang yang aku cari.

Aku yakin itu dia. Aku yakin itu adalah pemuda yang bahkan hingga kini, saat dia telah mencampakkanku, aku masih sangat mencintainya.

"_Nii -chaan_ !" teriakku dengan suara kencang. Aku tidak peduli jika tindakanku barusan membuat berbagai pasang mata menatapku seolah aku ini gila. Aku langsung berlari mengejarnya. Mengejar pemuda yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku dengan cintanya.

Terengah, aku tak peduli. Meski nafasku sudah satu-satu. Tersenggal, aku pun tak peduli, meski rasanya tubuhku sudah lemas dan memohon ampun.

Dia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku.

"_Nii-chan_ !" teriakku sekuat tenaga. Seolah untuk memanggilnya saja, aku harus menyerahkan nyawaku.

Sepasang _onyx _sempurna miliknya membulat saat pandangan kami bertemu. Aliran waktu seolah berhenti, dan mereka yang lain seolah hanya hiasan di dunia kami..

"Itachi-_nii_... siapa dia?" suara lembut itu terdengar menyapaku dari balik punggung pemuda itu. Lavender miliknya membelalak lebar, wajahnya mengernyit tak suka. helaian _indigo_ panjang miliknya terbuai oleh angin yang berhembus kencang.

_Aku, Kau dan Dia... Disini, kita dipertemukan oleh takdir._

**-000000000-**

**Bersumbang~~**

_Author lelah jadi kagak tau mau ngomong apaan. Yang jelas makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca :*_

_Semoga selalu bahagia dan dalam lindungan Tuhan :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Sesakit apapun, jangan biarkan cinta ini menjadi nyata. Hanya karena tak ingin berakhir sia-sia.. biarlah menjadi mimpi, bila itu akhirnya...

_**#LastLove bagian 6**_

_**Naruto belong to Om Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated T (Aman dikonsumsi dan tidak mengandung perasa Lime/Lemon)**_

_**Alternatif Universe**_

_**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Story by : Odes**_

**-00000000-**

_Apakah ada mimpi yang terasa sakit?_

_Atau apa ada rasa sakit dalam sebuah mimpi?_

_Aku tidak tahu... aku hanya berharap, jika ini mimpi, aku akan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini..._

Aku melihat gadis cantik berambut indigo itu menggenggam tanganmu erat. Wajah cantiknya terlihat tak suka kepadaku. _Lavender_ dan _onyx_ itu menatapku lekat. Sementara aku, pandanganku hanya terpaku pada sosokmu.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu _nii-chan_. Tidak setelah kau memutuskan sepihak hubungan kita. Satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri bagiku, adalah alasan dibalik keputusan sepihakmu itu.

Aku memandangmu lekat, seolah takut ketika aku mengerjap, kau sudah kembali hilang dari pandangan mataku. Aku tahu, meski kau tidak bicara, sepasang onyxmu telah menjelaskan banyak hal padaku.

Tatapan matamu, perubahan air wajahmu, semua itu sudah menjelaskan padaku bahwa kau terkejut aku berada di sini, sangat jauh dari rumah, sangat jauh dari tanah kelahiran kita. Hanya satu alasanku kemari. Sejak awal memang hanya ada satu alasan. Yaitu engkau mantan kekasihku, Uchiha Itachi.

"Siapa dia, Itachi_-nii_..?" suara lembut itu terdengar mengalun. Wajah cantik gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat berkerut. Seolah meminta kepastian pada pemuda yang tampak berdiri mematung di sebelahnya.

"Dia... adik kelasku di universitas, Hinata-_hime_." jawab Itachi dengan perasaan canggung namun berusaha menyembunyikannya lewat sebelah tangannya yang tampak merangkul gadis cantik itu dalam dekapan.

_DEG-_

_Hime_? Kau juga menyebutnya Hinata-_hime_? Kau menyebut gadis cantik itu dengan panggilan sayang yang sering kau ucapkan padaku?

"Ohh… Hallo Sakura-san…" sapanya dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Karena Hinata tahu Itachi berbohong. Gadis ini, gadis merah muda yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah gadis yang fotonya masih disimpan Itachi sampai beberapa waktu lalu sebelum dia merobeknya. Gadis ini tentulah sangat spesial di mata pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ sepanjang punggung itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura-san...?" tanya Hinata sambil memeluk pinggang kakak dari pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Aaahh yaa.. apa yang kau lakukan di Spanyol, Sakura?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum canggung yang dipaksakan. Sangat sulit bagi sulung Uchiha itu untuk tersebtym di saat seperti ini. Terlebih tersenyum kepada gadis yang hatinya sudah dia hancur-leburkan.

Bibirku rasanya kelu. Cairan bening kurasakan mulai menggenangi sepasang _emerald-_ku. Pemandangan di depanku ini sungguh menghancurkan hatiku yang memang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

_Kami-sama_... haruskah aku terus merasakan sakit yang bertubi-tubi seperti ini? Aku datang ke negara ini untuk menemui adik dari Itachi_-nii_. Tapi kenapa KAU justru mempertemukan kami_, Kami-sama_ ? Aku tidak siap dengan semua ini. Aku tak siap merasakan sakit untuk kedua kali.

Aku berusaha menarik nafas. Namun udara di sekitarku seolah berubah menjadi sepadat bata. Terlalu pekat untuk di hirup. Kurasakan kepalaku mulai berdenyut nyeri.

"Sungguh kau tak tahu, kenapa aku datang kemari, Itachi-_senpai_..?" suaraku hanya seperti gumaman lirih, namun terlihat menyentak mantan kekasihku itu. Aku tak pernah memanggilnya demikian. Terlebih saat kami masih bersama merenda kasih berdua.

Ku tatap _onyx_-nya lekat. berusaha mencari jawaban. Berusaha meminta kepastian. Tolong _nii-chan_, beri aku alasan. Setidaknya sekali saja. Aku ingin mendengar alasan kandasnya hubungan kita dari bibirmu. Sebuah alasan yang masuk akal. Yang bisa kuterima dengan akal sehat. Bukan sebuah tindakan menghindar seperti ini.

"Sakura, Aku dan Hinata akan menikah. Dia... sedang mengandung anakku..." ujar Itachi dengan suara berat. Seolah mengabulkan permintaan –mantan- gadisnya itu untuk mengetahui alasan di balik perpisahan mereka berdua.

Aku merasa kilat baru saja menyambarku. Gadis cantik itu... tengah mengandung darah dagingmu? Jadi selama menjalin kasih denganku, kau berkhianat? Segala janji, segala ucapan cintamu yang kau ikrarkan di depanku itu hanya dusta?

Kakiku terasa lemas. Tubuhku pun mendadak terasa ringan. Airmata yang sejak tadi mati-matian kutahan, tumpah sudah. Aku terjatuh duduk dan kembali terisak.

Hinata memandang gadis bersurai merah jambu itu dengan tatapan tak suka. Tentu gadis beriris _lavender_ itu tidak akan menyangka bertemu dengan Sakura di negeri matador ini. Jika terus dibiarkan, tentulah perasaan Itachi dan keinginan sang pemuda untuk menikahinya bisa berubah. Sementara dia masih membutuhkan kakak dari kekasihnya itu, setidaknya sampai Sasuke kembali ke pelukannya.

"Ayoo kita pergi, Itachi-_nii_... Anginnya kencang sekali. Kami duluan ya, Sakura-san…" ujar gadis indigo itu dengan senyuman manis sambil menarik lengan pemuda tampan di sebelahnya. Sementara _onyx_ tajam sang pemuda terlihat berkaca, tak tega dengan pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya. Dia tahu, sekali lagi, dirinya telah memberikan gadis yang dia cintai sebuah lubang luka yang menganga.

Dia harus melakukan ini untuk membuat gadisnya menjadi benci. Sakura harus membencinya jika itu merupakan satu-satunya cara agar gadis kesayangannya mampu melanjutkan hidupnya. Itachi sudah kehilangan kesempatannya membahagiakan gadisnya ini, dia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke, sang adik akan mampu melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

'_Ku titipkan dia yang kucinta padamu, adikku...' _gumam Itachi pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi mengikuti gadis yang terus menggandeng erat lengannya.

Sulung Uchiha itu berusaha tidak menengok kembali ke belakang. Berusaha pergi begitu saja agar terlihat kejam, atau tak berperasaan. Meski rasanya, hatinya juga sudah luluh lantak tak lagi memiliki rupa.

"Apa kau ingin kembali padanya dan melupakan janjimu padaku? " tanya Hinata lirih di telinga. Itachi menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala yang terasa berat.

Sementara aku melihat mereka pergi berdua dalam keadaan remuk redam. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi. Aku sudah tak mampu berpikir lagi. Seluruh kebenaran, seluruh kenyataan yang aku inginkan sudah terhampar di depan mataku.

Lalu puaskah aku? Nyatanya aku masih berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Aku masih berpikir jika ini hanya bunga tidurku saja. Dan aku berharap, aku tak perlu tahu kenyataan pahit ini. Namun sepahit apapun kenyataan, lebih baik kau mengetahui kebenarannya sendiri. Ketimbang dimanja oleh mimpi yang ternyata hanya sebuah khayal semu belaka.

Aku melihat sosoknya berjalan semakin menjauh. Jauh dan semakin jauh hingga tak mungkin tergapai lagi oleh tanganku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah mengetahui sendiri kebenarannya sesuai harapanku. Ternyata, meski aku sudah tahu alasannya, hatiku masih menolak untuk menerimanya.

Tubuhku bergetar menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu menghimpitku. Seolah aku berada dalam sebuah ruangan hampa yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana dan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Karena itu, aku harap ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali aku sanggup menyebut namanya. Terakhir kali aku melihat sosoknya.

"_NIII -CHHAAAAANNN!" _ aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Namun sosoknya telah hilang entah dimana. Bersama kenangan akan kisah kami berdua.

**-0000000000-**

Jika menengok ke belakang, apa yang kulakukan hanya kebodohan belaka.

Menjalin sebuah cinta yang penuh dusta dan kebohongan, mencintai seseorang yang ternyata tidak mencintaiku dengan tulus, mengharapkan sebuah hubungan yang kekal dengan seseorang yang begitu tega mendua di belakang.

Terkadang aku berpikir, benarkah keputusanku untuk tahu semua penyebab Itachi nii memutuskan hubungan denganku adalah keputusan yang tepat? Nyatanya setelah tahu, justru hatiku kembali dihantam oleh sebuah luka yang baru di saat luka lama bahkan belum mengering.

Namun seperti kata pepatah, sepahit apapun kenyataan masih lebih bernilai dan berharga dibanding dimanja oleh sebuah kebohongan. Aku mensyukuri tindakan nekatku pergi sejauh itu dari rumah, dari tanah kelahiranku hanya untuk mengais sebuah kebenaran. Kebenaran yang justru makin membuat remuk redam hatiku yang penuh luka.

Itachi nii, aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Terimakasih kau setidaknya sudah terbuka padamu perihal kandasnya hubungan kita. Aku cukup mafhum dengan alasanmu mendua. Gadis itu cantik. Tentulah tak bisa kau bandingkan denganku. Dia memiliki segala yang tidak ku punya dan tidak bisa kuberikan padamu.

Memang pada awalnya aku kecewa, aku marah, aku sakit sekarang tidak lagi setelah aku mengetahui segala kebenaran ini. Bahkan aku rasa, untuk menyebutmu "Nii chan" saja aku sudah tidak berhak. Karena itu aku akan kembali memanggilmu _senpai_ seperti saat pertama kita bertemu. Itu pun jika aku cukup memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya.

_Senpai_, dulu kaulah pusat duniaku. Tanpamu, duniaku terasa goncang. Goyah dan tak seimbang. Namun kini, aku menyadari bahwa dunia ini tanpamu masih baik-baik saja. Lihatlah langit, masih berwarna biru cerah dengan awan yang berarak bukan? Mentari pun tak kehilangan cahayanya. Burung pun tetap berkicau riang. Karena itu, aku akan mencoba menatap duniaku tanpamu.

_Untuk semua kenangan indah,_

_Untuk semua tawa_

_Untuk semua pelukan dan kecupan mesra,_

_Untuk semua luka,_

_Untuk semua tangis dan amarah_

_Kuucapkan terimakasih senpai…_

_Aku pernah merasa begitu dicintai,_

_Dan aku pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati karena dirimu._

_Terimakasih Itachi-senpai_

_Mulai hari ini_

_Jalanku, Jalanmu. Mulai sekarang, jalan kita masing-masing..._

**-0000000000-**

Sejak sang sahabat kembali dari Spanyol, Ino tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan gadis merah muda sahabatnya sejak kanak-kanak itu seorang diri. Gadis cantik berambut pirang yang semakin terlihat dewasa itu tidak mau mengambil resiko sahabatnya itu akan mengulang perbuatan nekatnya seperti beberapa bulan silam dengan nyaris menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.

Ino tahu, hati Sakura kembali terluka. Meski gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik senyum yang dipaksakan namun Ino bisa dengan mudah membaca apa yang sesungguhnya tengah bergolak di hati Sakura.

Tentu gadis itu dihantam memar trauma yang tak mudah pasca kandasnya hubungannya dengan Itachi senpai. Bagaimanapun Ino sangat tahu, bahkan menjadi saksi hidup perjalanan cinta sahabatnya itu. Ino tahu Sakura teramat mencintai _nii-chan_ nya. Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau pulang saja, Ino. aku tidak apa-apa kok di rumah sendiri..." ujar gadis bersuai merah muda itu sambil tiduran di ranjangnya. Hari ini rasanya dia malas kemana-mana dan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermalas-malasan saja dikamar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau akan mengulang tindakan bodoh dan nekatmu seperti beberapa waktu lalu... " tegas gadis pirang itu sambil melotot jenaka ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak akan. aku janji tidak akan berbuat bodoh lagi..." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan –lagi- sahabatnya itu.

"Pokoknya tidak! Aku dan Tenten akan bergantian menjagamu..." jawab Ino lagi.

Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi. Kedua gadis cantik itu saling memandang dan menebak siapakah yang datang. Sakura pun beranjak malas dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Sosok tampan di depannya ini membuat _emerald-_nya terbelalak penuh. Kaget dan ada semacam euforia tersendiri dalam tubuhnya saat _emerald-_nya beradu pandang dengan sepasang _onyx_ tajam milik sang pemuda.

"Na-Nara Sasuke..." lirih Sakura pelan. Sepasang iris mata yang serupa itu membuatnya kembali ingat dengan seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dengan cinta.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya. Gadis ini, gadis ini yang harus dia jaga. Yang harus dia bahagiakan sebagaimana pesan terakhir sang kakak kesayangannya.

"Sakura, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara. Berdua saja…"

**-00000000-**

Senja ini aku duduk berdua dengan Nara Sasuke. Di tepi sungai yang sama kala aku sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan dia yang kini telah tak ada disisiku. Dengan dia yang telah memilih pergi, mengikuti jalan takdirnya sendiri.

Aku menatap riak kecil dan tenang sungai di hadapanku ini. Alirannya yang terlihat lembut, desau dan semilir angin, hangatnya mentari senja bersemburat jingga membuat perasaanku terasa bercampur aduk saat ini.

Bukan suasana ini saja yang membuatku sentimentil. Tapi sekali lagi, aku kembali teringat akan dia yang telah memutuskan hubungan kami untuk pergi bersama gadis lain yang lebih memiliki segalanya dibandingkan gadis biasa sepertiku.

Apa aku iri pada gadis itu? Jangankan untuk merasa iri, untuk menatapnya saja aku tak sanggup. Tempat di sisinya yang dulu menjadi milikku kini telah memiliki pengganti. Dan aku tak memiliki secuil pun kuasa untuk merebutnya kembali.

"Sakura..." suara bariton dalam itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Membuatku menoleh dan _emerald-ku _menemukan sebuah pemandangan langka. Nara Sasuke, pemuda itu tengah menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Apa kau telah memiliki kekasih ?" Tanyanya hati -hati. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat agak sungkan di mataku.

_DEG-_

Kekasih? Entah bagaimana pertanyaan sederhana itu terasa menohokku. Nyatanya meski aku sudah tak memiliki kekasih, cinta di hatiku masih dimiliki olehnya yang telah pergi.

Sasuke mengamati perubahan di wajahku. Mungkin wajahku sedikit mengernyit hingga dia terkesan buru-buru meralat ucapannya.

"Maaf jika aku lancang ..." gumamnya pelan

Aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman. Seolah berkata tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahnya menanyakan pertanyaan sederhana itu padaku. Hanya aku saja yang terlalu sentimentil menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa... tapi- untuk apa kau bertanya, Nara-san?" Tanyaku heran

"Panggil saja Sasuke..."

"Aahhh yaa. aku- hanya takut kurang sopan padamu..." jawabku hati-hati.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita berbincang kan, Sakura?" Tanyanya heran melihat sikap canggungku.

Aahhh benar juga… ini bukan kali pertama kami berbincang. Sebelumnya kami pernah saling berbagi cerita. Disini. Di tepi sungai yang sama. Di saat aku melihat mantan kekasihku bersama gadis barunya.

Aahhh _nii-chan_, meski kau sudah menyakiti hatiku, mengkhianati cinta kita, tapi tak sedetikpun aku melupakanmu. Duhai hatiku…mengapa kau tak segera membencinya, yang tega menikamkan luka? Hingga aku akan dengan mudah melupakannya?

Melihatku melamun lagi, Sasuke kali ini dengan berani mengambil sebelah tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Aku sedikt terkejut dengan tindakan beraninya. Aku menatapnya penuh keheranan. Saat _emerald_ dan _onyx_ kami beradu, saat itulah aku merasa tenggelam kembali ke dasar sepasang mata yang juga pernah meluluhkan hatiku.

Mata itu... bukankah kau juga memilikinya _nii-chan_? Itu jurang sedalam samudera milikmu bukan ? Bagaimana kalian yang berasal dari 2 klan berbeda ini bisa begini sama? Atau ini hanya fatamorganaku yang terlampau merindukanmu saja?

"Sakura, aku bertanya sekali lagi. Apa kau memiliki kekasih?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan raut serius. Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Entah mengapa lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin di hatiku yang terdalam aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kini, aku telah sendiri.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?" Tanyanya dengan raut luar biasa serius dan sedikit tegang. Aku bisa merasakan perubahan atmosfer di antara kami.

Aku pasti terperangah dengan wajah bodoh. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat mengerutkan kening saat melihat ekspresiku. Aku memang tak pernah mengira akan mendengar hal ini darinya.

"Kau bercanda ?" Tanyaku dengan raut bingung.

"Tidak " jawabnya tegas.

"Tapi, aku-a..aku ..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Maaf… " ujarku berbohong sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban itu. Dia tahu gadis ini berbohong. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengabaikan gadis ini, tapi karena ini merupakan permintaan terakhir sang kakak, Itachi sebelum menghilang, Sasuke merasa tak punya pilihan. Ini akan dia lakukan sebagai balas budi terhadap sang kakak semata wayang. Yaitu menjaga gadis yang paling Itachi cintai.

Meski untuk itu, kadang sang pemuda teringat kekasihnya yang terpaksa dia tingalkan jauh di sana demi memenuhi egoism dari ambisi pribadinya.

"Kau memiliki kekasih? Dimana dia ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya.

Sakura tahu pemuda ini ragu. Apalagi jika menengok pertemuan mereka kebelakang, masa masa dimana Sakura tengah berjuang melawan perasaan hampa dan sakit hatinya akibat pengkhianatan Itachi.

"Yaa . Kekasihku sedang berada di luar negeri. " jawab gadis merah muda itu sambil tersenyum nanar. Memikirkan kebohongan yang sengaja dia ciptakan untuk menolak secara halus pernyataan pemuda yang telah banyak menolongnya ini.

"Kalau begitu, jadikan saja aku kekasih gelapmu !" Satu ucapan bernada final itu membuat Sakura terperangah tak percaya dengan kata kata nekat dari Sasuke.

**-0000000000-**

_***Catalan, Barcelona**_

Hinata memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai istri Itachi. Mereka telah meresmikan pernikahan mereka dengan sedikit terburu. Sebelum kandungan di perut gadis cantik berambut indigo itu kian membesar dan mengundang kecurigaan dari masyarakat sekitar mereka.

Meski Hinata sendiri tak puas dengan pernikahan ini. Yang dia inginkan adalah Sasuke. Bukan Itachi yang kini tak lagi memiliki apa apa demi menutupi perbuatan adik kesayangannya. Itachi rela melepas segala, termasuk tahta yang menjadi hak nya sebagai sulung Uchiha dan gadis yang mencintainya. Semua demi memenuhi tanggung jawab Sasuke, adik kesayangannya.

Hinata memang memainkan perannya sebagai gadis baik baik di depan Sasuke maupun Itachi. Sehingga mereka percaya bahwa anak yang tengah dikandungan adalah keturunan sang Uchiha. Hanya gadis itu yang tahu, bahwa jalinan cintanya dengan Sasuke hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Hinata hanya memanfaatkan bungsu Uchiha itu untuk memuluskan urusan 'kekasihnya' yang sebenarnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu sampai bayi ini lahir, Itachi... Setelah itu kau akan aku tendang ke jalanan! Karena itu, bersabarlah sebentar sayangku, Naruto-kun. Setelah aku mendapatkan kembali Sasuke dan kukuras habis harta Uchiha bodoh ini, aku akan kembali ke pelukanmu..." ujarnya sambil mengelus perutnya penuh kasih sayang.

**-000000000-**

_**Yang niat nanyain mana apdetan lainnya, sabar ya **____** masih antri.**_

_**Yang niat nanya kenapa cerita mirip cerita lain, udah dijawab di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Gada sama sekali niat ataupun kesengajaan untuk meniru cerita tertentu.**_

_**Yang niat nanya adegan anuh, sono pergi ke fict odes yang lain. Yang ini kagak melayani adegan anuh-ehem-anuh.**_

_**Yang nanya kenapa odes mesum (?), yakarena dakuh masih normal dan butuh belalai (?) suami-suami tertjintah 3**_

_**Yang nanya siapa suami odes , go to profile :D**_

_**Udah segitu aja. Jangan kebanyakan protes. Apdetan kelamaan dan tokohnya blablabla. Gasuka? Gacocok? Enek? Mual? Muntah? Hate? CLOSE TAB. Kelar perkara**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**#BiniPertamaCanon –Untuk Selamanya- Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Odes**_


End file.
